Turnabout Star
by AngelofDarkJugdement
Summary: When a pop star is murdered, Phoenix has to defend her manager who is the main suspect in this case. But suspicious managers aren't the only one to make life hard for him, because he also faces a new prosecutor who seems conviced of the manager's guilt...
1. A fallen star

Disclaimer: AngelofDarkJugdement does not own Phoenix Wright.

**Turnabout Star**

**Chapter 1 – A fallen star**

Wright and Co Law Offices

"Will the pink princess manage to overcome the evil sorcerer? Don't miss next week's episode: The evil sorcerer strikes again!"

"Wow, wasn't that cool, Nick?" Maya beamed at Phoenix, who sat beside her on the couch in the Wright and co law offices. The spirit medium in training was visiting Phoenix on a vacation from her training.

"…Uh… I guess.." Phoenix murmured. He was wearing a blue suit with a red tie, as usual.

"So, what did you think?" The seventeen-year old smiled at him.

"Maya… you know, it is a children's show.." Phoenix began carefully, trying not to say something that would make Maya flip out.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Maya cried out and jumped up. She jumped in front of Phoenix and, with her arms crossed, began to talk. "Nick, what you don't know is that is takes at _least_ someone at my age to really understand and appreciate that TV show!"

"Maya…" Phoenix sighed.

Maya smirked and laid her head to the side. "_And_, it takes a certain amount of intelligence too, you know. Not like some others I know…" She smirked again. From the look on her face it was obvious that "some others" included Phoenix.

There had not been much to do for Phoenix recently. Three weeks had passed since his last client. The most time had been spent sitting around or watching television. Phoenix had tried to read some of Mia's law books, but after a few lines of insane difficulty, his head usually started aching and he put the book back. On the other hand, one thing Phoenix _had_ done was to reorganize his entire file archive. It was a surprise for both Maya and Phoenix when the office door suddenly swung open.

"Mr. Edgeworth?" Maya said in a surprised tone of voice.

In the door opening stood Miles Edgeworth, a prosecutor who had went to the same class as Phoenix in grade school for a year. Phoenix had defended Edgeworth in his most difficult case so far, and won. Phoenix and Maya were no less surprised when Edgeworth started to mutter to himself about "that idiot detective" and "wasted time".

Phoenix got up from the sofa and approached him. "What are you doing here?"

"Gumshoe called me." Edgeworth said grimly. "According to him, you had been murdered."

Phoenix grinned. "So that's why you looked like you had just seen a ghost when you came in!"

Edgeworth, seemingly annoyed turned his head toward Mia's potted plant, Charlie, instead. "I am tired of your stupid jokes, Wright."

Then he turned around and left the office as abruptly as he had entered it.

"And I thought we finally had gotten a client…" Maya murmured.

Phoenix walked over to the window in his office and looked out. He wondered how Gumshoe had managed to mess up like that.

"Maya, I'm going down to the police station to see if I can find Gumshoe there." Phoenix declared.

Maya nodded. "Okay, then let's go!"

Xxx

Since Phoenix did not have a car, he and Maya walked down to the station, where they had been several times before. Phoenix scanned the corridor. No sign of Gumshoe yet…

"H-h-hey, pal!"

Phoenix turned around to see Gumshoe standing behind him, looking sad.

"C'mon pal, you know that I've done you nothing wrong.." Gumshoe started. "So why have you come back to haunt _me_?"

"Umm… detective Gumshoe? Phoenix is not a ghost." Maya pointed out.

"Whaaat?" He cried out. "But… but… I got a message that you'd been murdered! Or… maybe it wasn't you after all…" Gumshoe chuckled. "Maybe I messed it up a bit, pal." The detective drew a note up from his pocket. "I wrote it down." He explained. "Here, look. Victim; Phoenix Wright, defense attorney; Laura Sanderson.." Gumshoe studied his note for a while, and suddenly his expression lightened and he laughed. "I must have confused your and the victim's name!"

Phoenix rolled his eyes. Typical.

"But… Detective Gumshoe, does that mean that Phoenix is the defense attorney?" Maya asked.

"Oh!" Gumshoe said as he noticed Maya. "Aren't you that criminal…"

"I'M NOT!" The spirit medium screamed at him.

"I'm sorry…" Gumshoe murmured. "But never mind. Yes, Phoenix is listed as the defense attorney in this case."

Phoenix lifted his right arm and scratched his head. "That can't be right.. I haven't had any clients for weeks."

Gumshoe grinned. "Don't think so, pal. You were assigned by the state."

Xxx

Gumshoe had given Phoenix a quick summary of the case and a copy of the victim's autopsy report. They had been at the detention centre, but Phoenix's client was not there, probably in questioning or something along those lines. Now, Phoenix and Maya were on their way to the scene of the crime, a private studio located on the other side of the city. While he and Maya took a cab, Phoenix used the time to think through everything again. The victim, Lara Sanderson, had been a rising pop star. She had been poisoned after recording a song, and her manager, Annie West, was the suspect. Before Phoenix could think over any more of it, the cab screeched to a halt. He paid (he always seemed to be the one who did that) and went over to the studio together with Maya.

They were stopped by a police officer, but they were let through after Phoenix showed his attorney's badge. The entrance hall was quite big. There were posters of Laura Sanderson all over the walls, and there was a sofa and some tables in a corner. In another there was a reception counter, but today it was empty. On the right side of the room there were a set of stairs as well.

"Hmm… It doesn't seem to be down here." Maya said. "Maybe we should go upstairs."

Phoenix nodded. It was strange to think about that the woman on the posters was dead now, he thought for himself. She was quite young, maybe somewhere in her early twenties, Phoenix guessed.

Maya and Phoenix went up the stairs, and this seemed more like a crime scene. A door on the left side of the hallway was open, and detectives were all over the place. Phoenix was allowed to enter, but not before shoving his attorney's badge several times.

The studio was a middle-sized room, with light blue walls and a white carpet floor. A microphone stood in the middle of the room, together with a chair. On the left side of the room there was a sofa, and a low table with a plate and a few CD's on it. A few posters were scattered round here too. White markings on the floor shoved where the body had lain. The room was parted in two by a glass wall, and there were some mixers and stuff on the other side, but nothing suspicious. A woman and two detectives stood by the table and talked. She was probably a witness or something of the sort.

Phoenix scanned the room for clues, but the only thing that didn't seem to fit was a blood stain on the floor, near the body and a note. "Ann" was written on the note. Ms. Sanderson must have coughed the blood up before she died, Phoenix thought. Not exactly the nicest way to die…

"Ewww, Nick! There's blood on the floor!" Maya cried out. "And a note…"

"I noticed." Phoenix replied. "Maya, do you see anything else that seems suspicious?"

Maya crossed her arms in front of herself and thought for a little. "Hmm.. Well, a detective told me that the plate over there is where the poisoned food must have been." She smirked. "Maybe we should take a closer look?"

Phoenix slowly approached the table, nobody of the detectives seemed to mind. He reached out for one of the crumbs on the plate.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Phoenix froze when he heard the angry cry. He turned his head to see the woman who previously had been talking to the detectives come close to where he stood.

"This is a crime scene! Do you know what that means?" She snapped at him.

Phoenix opened his mouth to answer, but before he managed to, she burst into a new stream of words.

"At crime scenes, nobody except the detectives are supposed to touch things!"

The dazzled Phoenix lifted his attorney's badge.

"I don't care whether you are a defense attorney or not. If you have a desperate need to touch something, go outside and do it there!"

When her lecture was finished, the woman turned on her heel and went back to the detectives. Occasionally, she cast a glance at Phoenix to see if he would try touching anything else.

"Who does she think she is?" Maya hissed.

"Maybe she's a detective." Phoenix replied. "And I don't think we're going to find any clues this way… We should just head over to the detention centre instead and see we can find that manager there."

Xxx

When Phoenix and Maya returned to the detention centre they were met by detective Gumshoe.

"Hi, pal!" He beamed at Phoenix. "How are things going?"

"We're on our way to see our client now." Maya explained.

"Do you by any chance know if she's out of questioning now?" Phoenix asked quickly, before somebody would change the subject.

Gumshoe made a thoughtful expression. It lightened up after a little while.

"Do you mean that pop star who murdered her manager? Yeah, pal, she's back."

The outer Phoenix smiled stiffly, while the inner one grimaced and slapped his forehead. Would Gumshoe ever be able to remember who was the victim and who was the suspect? Probably not. But then, on second thought, Gumshoe had also helped Phoenix out several times without knowing it.

"By the way, Detective Gumshoe, do you know what type of poison was used in the murder?" If Phoenix was lucky, Gumshoe would give him the answer. After all, information like that could prove to be very useful in court..

Gumshoe shook his head.

"I'm sorry, we haven't gotten any lab results yet. In a couple of days maybe."

Phoenix nodded.

"All right. Tell me when you know, ok?"

Gumshoe gave Phoenix his hand and shook it.

"Count on me, pal."

Xxx

Annie West was a brown-haired woman of average height. Her brown hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail, which made her appear younger than she actually was. She wore a black jacket with a white blouse underneath it, and a brown skirt of middle length.

"Miss West?" Phoenix called out.

The woman turned around and walked up to the bars that separated her and Phoenix. The look on her face was one Phoenix knew all too well; it was the look of a person who was charged for a crime they had not done.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Phoenix showed his attorney's badge, after a few cased he had learned that it was a good thing to start with when confronting an unknown person.

"My name is Phoenix Wright. I'm your lawyer that the state assigned to you." He explained.

The woman's sad expression brightened a bit.

"…So you're my lawyer?" She said, before she cried out; "Please believe me Mr. Wright, I really didn't do it! It wasn't me, I swear!"

Phoenix took a deep breath.

"All right, then tell me about what happened. I need to know for the trial tomorrow."

"O-ok…" Annie said in a shaky voice. "I was sitting in my office, fixing some papers. Apparently Laura was in the studio right across the floor from my office. Like I told you, I worked for a while, before some police officers suddenly came in and arrested me." She sniffed. "It wasn't me, I didn't have anything against Laura." Annie wiped away a tear. "For heaven's sake, why should I, I'm her manager!" She shouted. "Err… I mean, was." She muttered when she realized the illogic in her last statement.

"You know that a note with your name on it was found at the crime scene?" Phoenix asked. "The detectives believe that Miss Sanderson wrote it before she died…"

"What?" Annie shouted again. "But I didn't… I never would… did she suspect me? I can't believe it… I can't, no…" She mumbled frantically. Phoenix saw that she was on the verge of bursting into tears.

"Calm down, Miss West, I promise to do everything I can to help you!" Phoenix declared.

Maya clenched her fists and lifted them in front of her face, like she was going to fight somebody. "I'll do everything I can to help you too!"

To be continued…


	2. The first day of the trial

DISCLAIMER: AngelofDarkJugdement does not own Phoenix Wright. Chapter 2 – The first day of the trial District courtroom 14 – waiting lobby Phoenix Wright was nervous. To tell the truth, he was just as nervous as he had been before his first trial. This was madness; the only things he had was his client's testimony, which the judge no doubt not would hold in very high regard, and Laura's autopsy report. Gumshoe had even forgotten to tell Phoenix the name of the prosecuting attorney he would be up against. Annie West was also there, she was standing in front of Phoenix. She seemed equally nervous and was constantly shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "And you are completely sure that you have told me everything about the day of the murder?" Phoenix asked for the fifth or sixth time. He needed to get the facts right in court, and since most people tended to stretch the truth a little, he had asked Annie several times about the same things. 

Annie nodded nervously and shifted her weight again.

"I'm pretty sure.." she murmured while running her right hand thought her brown hair.

Maya, meanwhile, was stretched out on a white sofa nearby, reading her favourite magazine. She did not seem too nervous, that was for sure.

"All right." Phoenix said in a firm voice while he adjusted his tie. The judge was supposed to be impartial, but it was wise to make a good impression anyway. "That means that we're ready." Phoenix said in his tough voice, despite himself being everything but ready. But it was better being nervous and making a tough impression than just being nervous, Phoenix thought for himself. He tugged lightly at his tie for the last time, made sure it looked well and turned his head toward Maya, who still was lost in her own world.

"Maya, we are ready. Are you coming?" He called out.

The seventeen year old looked up, her face bore a surprised expression. "Now?" She asked. "Yes, of course, Nick!" She replied. "I've only got ten pages left to read…" she mumbled and changed her attention to the magazine again.

"Maya…" Phoenix sighed. He doubted that she was making a very good impression on Miss West this way… Phoenix found it hard to imagine that the Maya sitting on the couch, calmly reading, was the same as the one who had sworn 'to do everything she could do to help'. "The judge is not going to wait for you to finish reading those ten pages." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. When Maya didn't react to that either Phoenix just began walking toward the doors of the courtroom and asked Annie to followed him.

"By the way, Mr Wright…" Annie scratched her chin. "How am I supposed to behave in court?"

"Um… yeah…" Phoenix murmured. It was the first time a client had actually asked him about this. The attorney thought back to his time in law school, he was sure that they had learned something about that too.. He brightened when he finally remembered. "I think it's best if you don't say anything at all. Just say yes and no if you're asked about something. All right?"

Annie nodded. "Thank you Mr Wright. I'll do that."

"Wait, wait! " It was Maya. The look on her face told that she was slightly irritated. "Nick, you know I wanted to come with you!" She got up and hastily stuffed her magazine into her grey and pink 'pink princess' bag she had brought with her.

Phoenix waited until Maya had caught up with him and Annie, swallowed and entered the courtroom. He prayed silently that Winston Payne was the prosecutor. Out of the prosecutors Phoenix had encountered so far, Payne was by far the easiest to beat. Please, let it be Payne… Phoenix thought to himself. Please…

District courtroom 14

Phoenix glanced nervously around the courtroom. It was quite impressive. Almost everything inside it was made out of dark brown wood, and a red carpet floor decorated the ground. The judge was the same as in all of Phoenix's cases so far; a bald man with a white beard wearing a dark overcoat, that all judges usually wore. Despite being old and bald, he still looked quite imposing sitting up in his judge's chair. Phoenix was still praying silently inside. Please, let it be Payne.

If it was Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix was sure that he would faint. He had been up against him in two trials before and barely won the first one. In the second trial, Miles had actually helped in the end because he realized who the true murderer was. But relying on something like that to happen again, Phoenix though to himself, would be to push his luck way hard.

It could not be Manfred Von Karma, because he was in jail. Von Karma was the toughest prosecutor Phoenix had faced so far. He was experienced and good at prepping his witnesses. Occasionally, he hid evidence or falsified it. But Phoenix had managed to win with Maya and Mia's help.

"Nick?" Maya's voice brought Phoenix back into reality. Instinctively, he looked in Maya's direction, and that was when he saw who the prosecutor was. He gasped when he recognized the person standing behind the desk on the opposite side of the courtroom.

It was the woman who had yelled at him at the crime scene.

Phoenix recognized her immediately. There was no way of mistaking her. The red jacket she wore today gave off a slightly more formal air than the grey one she had worn at the crime scene, but the white top underneath it was the same. Phoenix guessed that she was wearing a skirt today too, even if there was no way he could see it, because the desk in front of the woman reached to a bit over her waist. Her hair was a similar colour to Edgeworth's and was parted on the right side. It was cut in a way that it did almost reach her shoulders and was neatly combed. A portion of hair hung down on each side of her face, and ended an inch or so above where the rest did. Phoenix assumed that she had just been making her final preparations, because her case file still lay on her desk.

As before most trials, the air was filled with murmurs and whispers, but they calmed down once the judge had slammed his gavel.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Miss Annie West." the white-bearded man declared.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honour." The woman said and crossed her arms in front of herself, readying for the coming battle of wits.

"The defense is ready, Your Honour." Phoenix said in the most normal voice he managed to.

"Come on, Phoenix, I know that we can win!" Maya whispered to him. Phoenix glanced over to Annie, who was sat in the defendant's chair and nervously tapped with her right foot on the ground. She noticed that Phoenix was looking in her direction, and smiled faintly. I'm her only hope, Phoenix thought to himself. Somehow, that gave him strength. Yes, he was going to fight today, no matter how good the prosecutor. No matter how unprepared he was. He clenched his fists and readied for the coming battle.

When it everybody in the room had fallen silent, the judge started speaking. "Ms Edgeworth, your opening statement." The he said and nodded his head in the woman's direction.

E-d-g-e-w-o-r-t-h. The name passed trough Phoenix's mind.

"Whaaat!" Phoenix cried out in surprise. Then he looked to he right and met the judge's annoyed gaze. Not a good start, not at all. "I'm sorry your honour, it's just…" Phoenix began. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead. How was he going to explain this one? Luckily, Maya came to his aid, just in time. "Your honour, Phoenix didn't know the prosecutor's name –because nobody told him!" she explained.

The judge seemed to consider Maya's words. Phoenix held his breath. He remembered what Mia had told him once, one mistake in court could cost him a whole case. But before the trial even really had started? Phoenix hoped that he wouldn't be penalized for his inappropriate behaviour. The time seemed to grind to a halt while the judge was lost in thought. Phoenix was relieved beyond words when the judge finally nodded slowly.

"Now, I guess that is… a feasible explanation, Mr. Wright." He said.

The woman behind the prosecutor's desk nodded slightly as well. "I see. My name is Naomi Edgeworth." She stated. From the tone of her voice, she seemed pretty confident. Phoenix hoped that the confidence just was acting from her part; then they would be equal.

"Where was I…" The judge scratched his head. Phoenix couldn't really blame him for losing track of things, he was the cause.

"The opening statement, I believe." Naomi said, her arms still crossed in front of herself.

"Right.." The judge nodded again. "Well then, your opening statement, please, Ms Edgeworth."

Naomi opened the case file and put one hand on her desk. "The victim, Laura Sanderson, was murdered in her studio on Sunday the 17th of august. She died of poisoning at 14:32. The only person inside the building around the time of the murder was her manager, Miss Annie West. Logically, the killer could be nobody except Miss West." Naomi stated. Phoenix had to admit, seemed like a pretty solid case. He swallowed hard as he saw Annie's despaired gaze directed at him. She didn't look like a murderer at all! But then again, was there any rule about how a murderer was supposed to look? No. Phoenix told himself. Annie couldn't be a murderer. She was innocent. And therefore, he would fight for her sake.

"Objection!" Phoenix shouted and pointed his finger at Naomi. There was a possibility that she seemed to have conveniently 'forgotten'. "How can you know that it was not suicide?"

Naomi snorted. "Mr Wright…" she began and lifted one hand in front of herself as to show her disagreement while the other one rested on her desk. "Do you really believe that a person who commits suicide would leave behind a note with a name on it, just for fun? In most suicide cases there is either a letter.." She paused and put her other hand on her desk too. "..or nothing. Besides, by the way the body lay it was clear that the victim had discovered that something was wrong, and tried to reach the door. When she realized that she could not possibly make it, she grabbed a piece of paper.."

"Hold it!" Phoenix shouted and slammed one hand on his desk. "Where did she get that piece of paper?"

Naomi shook her head and sighed. "Mr Wright, I beg you, let me speak to an end before you ask meaningless questions. The paper was from a notepad that was also found on the floor. There you have your _precious _answer, Mr Wright." From the tone Naomi said "precious" in, it was obvious to Phoenix that she was mocking him.

"So, your honour, what is your opinion on this case so far?" Naomi asked.

The judge nodded slowly. "From I have heard, the logical conclusion is that Miss West is guilty."

The beads of sweat on Phoenix's forehead had grown into small droplets by now. Things were not looking good… "I… object!" He cried out. Heck, were they going to declare Miss West guilty without even calling a single witness? "The prosecution has not called forth any witnesses! How can you say that Miss West is guilty without even having a witness?" Phoenix shouted.

Phoenix glanced over to Miss West to see how she was doing. Her fists were clenched, and drops of sweat glistened on her forehead.

"I understand your logic." Naomi said while she scratched her chin. Phoenix sighed in relief. Naomi put her hand down again. "But.." The word 'but' caught Phoenix totally off-guard. It could only mean that Naomi had bad news – for Phoenix. "..There were no witnesses to the murder!" Naomi continued. "And when there are no witnesses evidence means everything."

Maya's eyes widened. "No… witnesses?" She gasped. In the previous trials there had always been at least one witness. In fact, the reason Phoenix had won all those cases were due to inconsistencies in the witnesses' testimonies. But how did you find an inconsistency in the non-existent testimony of a non-existent witness?

Phoenix looked helplessly at Maya, who appeared to be thinking. Yes, right, he needed to think now. But quick. If there were no witnesses… and Annie West indeed was innocent… there would have to be an inconsistency in the whole case!

"Wait." Phoenix clenched his right fist. "Do we know anything about what happened before the murder?" He might be able to gain some time this way.

Naomi nodded. "The detectives found a recorded song on tape in the studio. Apparently, the recording ended at 13:42."

"Can you prove it?" Phoenix challenged.

"Of course I can." Naomi almost smiled. "I talked to her producer yesterday. He confirmed it." She lifted up her cell phone as if to demonstrate the truth of her last statement.

"But what did he do after that?" Phoenix continued asking and leant forward onto his desk. Maybe, just maybe this would prove to be the right approach.

"He went home, of course. I have a recording by the security cameras that shows him leaving the building at 13:47. Do you maybe want to see it?" Naomi offered and slipped her cell phone back into her briefcase.

"No thanks." Phoenix declined the offer. It seemed like he wasn't going to get any further this way. He also doubted that the videotape might contain valuable clues..

"So?" Naomi gave Phoenix a questioning look. "Does the defense have any more questions?"

Phoenix ran his hand through his hair. If he didn't think of something soon, Miss West would be declared guilty for sure! He was so lost in thought that he did not notice Maya tugging at his sleeve. When Phoenix didn't respond, Maya gave him a small jerk.

"Phoenix!" She whispered. "We haven't heard anything of a possible motive so far! Why don't you ask her about that?"

Of course, the motive! Phoenix almost wanted to smack himself for overseeing a thing as elementary as the motive. Still, he did not do it. In court, it would only have made him look silly.

"I do have another question!" Phoenix declared and raised his hand. "What was the defendant's motive?" Phoenix sat his arms in his sides and smirked triumphantly. But in place of the shocked expression Phoenix had expected to see on his opponent's face it was the opposite – a completely calm expression.

"Oh, of course. The motive." Naomi smiled in a way that told Phoenix that he had no chance. "I guess that you still remember that the victim was recording a song that day?"

"Yes." Phoenix replied. "But what has that got to do with anything?"

"The victim was a rising pop star." Naomi explained. "She was famous and earned millions with her songs. But what would happen if she suddenly died? Most likely, her last song, or CD for that sake, would be hyped up like none of the previous ones. Her fans would surely buy it, but people touched by the tragic story might buy too. And the result would be a reasonable amount of money."

Phoenix shook his head. "I still don't see what that has got to do with my client."

"Mr. Wright, how can I make a point when I'm interrupted by you all the time?" Naomi snorted and set one arm in her right side. "Your client, who is also Miss Sanderson's manager would have the right to claim the money because Miss Sanderson was an only child, and her parents are both dead. She has no relatives that could claim the money. Therefore… that money is her motive!" Naomi nodded and made a gesture toward Annie.

"Nick?" It was Maya again. The look of determination in her eyes gave Phoenix back some of his strength. "There was a note, wasn't it? But something's strange; I didn't see any pen at the crime scene!"

A bell rang in Phoenix's head. Of course, this was just the chance he had needed.

"Wait. Ms Edgeworth (Phoenix silently wondered if that woman might be a relative of Miles), you said that there was a note. Can you show it?"

"The note? Yes." Naomi opened the briefcase standing beside her desk and pulled out a piece of paper that was inside a small plastic bag. "Here." She held plastic bag containing the note up so Phoenix could see it. The note appeared to be written with a pen, but the text was scrawled quickly and you had to look twice to make out that "Annie" was written on it.

"Nick!" Maya whispered. "Ask her about the pen!" Phoenix nodded and replied; "In fact, I'm going to ask her about it now."

"Objection!" He shouted and pointed his finger at Naomi in his trademark fashion. "There was no sign

of a pen at the crime scene!"

"He's right! He's right!" Maya yelled and jumped up and down beside Phoenix. Annie smiled faintly at the girl's reaction.

Maya cringed as the judge slammed his gavel. "Would the defense please calm down a bit? This is a courtroom, not an amusement park."

Phoenix grinned stupidly and apologized, even if he didn't quite understand what Maya's jumping and an amusement park had to do with each other.

"I object to the defense's claim." Naomi said calmly. "A pen _was_ found at the crime scene. In the pocket of the victim's jacket!"

Her words hit Phoenix like a kick in the stomach. "Gack!" Phoenix cried out. He began to sweat again. If the trial continued this way he would be dehydrated before the end of it. "But… but…" he began. Wright, think logically. There has to be something… not quite right. Phoenix thought to himself.

"Well, then it seems like the defense has nothing more to say." The judge said. "Then, looking at the state of things…"

"Wait! Wait!" Maya shouted. "How can you be so sure that the note was written by Ms Sanderson? Prove it!" She clenched her fists and shouted at Naomi, ignoring the who's-the-lawyer-here-look Phoenix sent her.

"How can you prove that it was not?" Naomi challenged.

To both Phoenix and Naomi's surprise, the girl dragged a CD-cover out of her bag. "Look at this!"

Naomi sighed, and crossed her arm in front of herself. "And what relation does that have to this case?"

"Look here!" Maya smirked and pointed to the right corner of the CD-cover. Something was written on it. "This CD was signed by Miss Sanderson personally!"

Phoenix's eyes widened. "Maya, you're an angel!" He whispered. He snatched the CD from Maya, who protested for a short while but then gave up, and held it up. "The writing here clearly differs from the writing on that note you presented!"

If Naomi was surprised now, she did not show it. "Right…" She muttered. "But then again, why would a dying person care much about her handwriting?" Naomi asked.

"Urk…" That was something Phoenix had not thought about. However, Naomi's question made him notice a contradiction. "Ms Edgeworth, you told that the pen was found in the victim's pocket, did you not?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes." Naomi replied. She did not seem to be aware of the trap she just had walked (or in this case talked) right into.

"Then, why would the victim _scrawl_ a note and then put the pen_ neatly back _into herpocket?" Phoenix shouted and pointed his finger dramatically at Naomi.

"Wha-" Naomi appeared shocked for a moment, but quickly regained her composure. "So you are claiming that somebody else did it?" She asked.

Phoenix nodded. "That is the only way."

Maya smirked. "Maybe you missed a clue or two!"

"This indeed is a complicated case." The judge said. Those were his first words in a long time. He scratched his chin in thought. Then he slammed his gavel. "Therefore the trial will be prolonged to allow for a day of further investigations."

District courtroom 14 – waiting lobby

"Thank you, Mr Wright." Annie smiled.

"Well…" Slightly embarrassed, Phoenix put one hand behind his head. "But you still are the main suspect."

Annie nodded. "But still, you proved that Miss Sanderson could not have written the note."

"Yeah.." Phoenix began, but then he noticed the angry glare that Maya sent him. "Actually, Maya did a lot of it too." Maya's expression brightened at the mention of her name.

"That's right! I and Nick, we're a team!" She beamed at Annie.

Annie looked a tad confused. "Nick?"

"Oh, that's just what I use to call Phoenix." Maya explained.

Annie smiled again. "Then, I would like to thank both of you."

Maya smirked. It seemed like she was beginning to get cocky, Phoenix thought. "I've helped Nick in all his cases so far –and we've always won. Maybe I should start working as a defense attorney too when I get old enough…"

Phoenix sighed. "Anyway, we will do your best to find out more tomorrow, Miss West. Goodbye!" He said. Two police officers were approaching, probably to bring Miss West back to her cell in the detention centre. She smiled sadly as she waved goodbye to Phoenix and Maya.

"We should be heading back to the office then, Maya." Phoenix said and looked at the black-haired girl beside him. "By the way, Maya… where are you staying?"

Maya looked strangely at Phoenix. "At your place of course! And I think that I deserve something for helping out in court today!"

Phoenix sighed. "Like what?"

"A burger!" Maya grinned happily.

Phoenix smiled faintly. It seemed like his money would be going on vacation again… like it always seemed to do when Maya was around. Phoenix looked at the her again, she was smiling happily at the thought of the promised burger. Maybe Maya cost a bit of money to have around, Phoenix thought to himself – but it certainly was worth it!

To be continued…


	3. Investigation

DISCLAIMER: AngelofDarkJugdement does not own Phoenix Wright. Chapter 3 – Investigation 

_..good morning, here are the channel six morning news… _Said a woman's voice from Phoenix's radio alarm clock. Phoenix lazily lifted his eyelids which still were heavy with sleep.

…_and this is Rick Porter, reporting directly from the outside of Stardust Studio, where the well-renowned pop star Laura Sanderson was murdered two days ago. We still haven't gotten any new information regarding the case, but hopefully a verdict will be reached in court tomorrow, and now…_

"Niiiiiiiiiiick!"

The sudden cry startled Phoenix so much that he almost fell out of his bed. His eyes were wide open, and he was staring in the direction the sound had come from. At first, Phoenix's still sleepy mind wondered if this simply was a bad dream, or if his mother had come to visit him. He almost settled with the second alternative before he remembered that Maya was staying with him.

"Yes?" Phoenix called out.

Maya came running into his bedroom. She had already dressed, today she wore a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans (what was a quite unusual thing for her to do – but after all she was on holiday) and was holding a carton of milk in her right hand. She walked up to Phoenix and waved the carton in front of Phoenix's face.

"It's empty!" She complained. "I was pouring milk into a bowl of cornflakes, but before I'd even gotten the half of what I wanted it was empty!"

Phoenix almost wanted to cry out, "Those cornflakes were mine!" but instead he just nodded slightly. He was the one at fault, because he hadn't mentioned it to Maya. "I promise, we'll buy some today." Phoenix said and yawned sleepily.

"But I can't eat those cornflakes now!" Maya whined. "There's way too little milk on them!"

"So let me eat them." Phoenix suggested.

"Wait, I think I'm gonna eat them anyway." Maya replied quickly and rushed into Phoenix's small kitchen before he could protest. He admitted his defeat and began to dress instead, while he listened to the morning news. Rick Porter still seemed to be on.

…_and now we'll see if we can get a comment from the prosecutor in this case, Ms Naomi Edgeworth. Ms Edgeworth, how do you think this case will end? -I'm sorry, but I'm not giving any comments today. _The slightly snappy voice of a woman, that Phoenix recognized as Naomi's, replied, and Rick Porter continued talking. Phoenix yawned again and wondered how in the world that woman managed to be up so early. He was barely awake, and she was already investigating at the crime scene.

Crunching noises coming from the kitchen told Phoenix that Maya had started to eat the cornflakes, so

Phoenix decided to get some breakfast too. He walked into the kitchen and examined his fridge. The only things in it were a carton of orange juice, cheese and homemade (by Phoenix's mother) raspberry jam. Phoenix settled for the cheese and a glass of orange juice. He sat down beside Maya and discovered that she had taken the morning newspaper he subscribed to as well. He sighed in relief when Maya turned the newspaper over to him.

"I'm done with it." She declared. Today, the front page was dominated by a headline written in big, red letters; three people dead in traffic accident. Phoenix ignored the headline and turned the page. There was an article on the Laura Sanderson murder, but Phoenix was to tired to read. He just flipped quickly through the pages of his newspaper.

Phoenix swallowed the last rest of his orange juice and closed the newspaper. "All right, Maya. I think we should start investigating for today." He said and got up. Maya got up too, and held up her cell phone. "Want me to call a taxi?"

Phoenix thought for a moment about the unpaid rent for the office, and his empty fridge.

"No." He said and shook his head. "We'll walk."

"Whaaat?" Maya shouted. She looked at Phoenix like he'd gone crazy and was wearing a pink bunny costume. "Nick, you don't mean that! The studio is at the other side of the city!"

"I know, but unless we find somebody who can give us a lift.." Phoenix began. "And I doubt that." He added quickly when he saw the sly smirk that had appeared on Maya's face. "We'll have to walk."

Maya's smirk was still there. She had an idea which Phoenix most certainly wasn't going to like at all. "Maybe Mr. Edgeworth could drive us there?" She suggested.

"No." Phoenix shook his head. He stiffened at the thought of being driven by Miles Edgeworth. Not that Edgeworth was a bad driver, (in fact Phoenix didn't have a clue about Edgeworth's driving skills) but the thought of being driven to the crime scene by his former rival, and a prosecutor at that, didn't seem very tempting to Phoenix.

"Or…" Maya raised her hand up to her chin while she thought. "We could like, you know, sneak on the bus?" She smiled slyly.

An attorney sneaking on the bus? Never. Phoenix thought for himself. "Nope. We're walking." He declared.

Maya sighed and let her arms hang. "Nick, since when did you get so eager about walking…?" She muttered.

Since you came and my pockets began emptying twice as fast as they already do, Phoenix felt tempted to say.

"Let's just go, all right?" Phoenix sighed. He didn't want to admit that he didn't have the money to take a taxi. If he was lucky, maybe Maya would just forget about asking soon.

Xxx

The sky was blue, and almost without a cloud. But since it was a Thursday, most people were working and the kids were in school, so there weren't exactly to many who actually had the chance to take advantage of the beautiful, but hot weather. Maya and Phoenix had walked for half an hour now, and Phoenix began to regret his decision to walk.

"It's… so hot…" Maya panted. She stopped in the shadows cast by a tree at the roadside for what must be about the tenth time in five minutes.

"I know," Phoenix replied. "But stopping to whine won't change that either." He was a bit ahead of Maya, and was now standing directly in the sun. She was right, it was hot (especially in dark blue dress), but they couldn't waste the whole day standing in the shadows, or in Phoenix's case, the sun.

"If you don't stop anymore until we arrive at the studio I'll buy you an ice cream." Phoenix offered.

Maya's eyes began to shine. "Really, Nick?" With new strength she clenched her fists. "Then let's go!" She shouted and ran up to Phoenix. And actually, Maya didn't stop anywhere along the way for the ten minutes it took to arrive at the studio (Phoenix felt tempted to multiple times, but after making that promise to Maya he really couldn't). Today, the place was brimming with reporters and TV-teams. Phoenix and Maya had to fight their way through, and tried to politely tell reporters who asked about a comment for the fifth time that they wouldn't give any.

Maya sighed in relief when they finally got up the stairs. The crime scene was closed to the press so the detectives could get to work in peace. Phoenix scanned the corridor and the room where the murder had taken place and noticed that Naomi didn't appear to be here at the moment. Maya looked at Phoenix, a sly smile on her face. She had noticed just the same thing. "Nick, I think we'll be able to take a closer look today!" Phoenix doubted that new clues had appeared overnight, but taking a look was a wise thing to do anyway.

Phoenix and Maya entered the room where they were greeted warmly by detective Gumshoe, who was smiling broadly. "Hey, pals!"

"Hello, detective Gumshoe." Phoenix replied. "How is the investigation going?" He asked.

"Well… I'd say it's going pretty good." Gumshoe scratched his head. "We found traces of poison in the crumbs on that plate…" He gestured toward the table in the corner on the left side of the room. "There were some fingerprints, but we haven't been able to identify them yet, you see." Gumshoe chuckled slightly. "But when we do I'm sure we'll find out who the murderer is. If I were to bet I'd lay a wager on that pop star. How about you, pal?" He asked Phoenix.

"Uh…" Phoenix scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry to say this, but it's the pop star who has been murdered.." He said.

"What?" Gumshoe seemed surprised. "Well, then I think I'll bet on that security guard instead. To me, he seems like a killer. Maybe even a serial one!"

"What security guard?" Maya asked.

"Oh, hi!" Gumshoe smiled. "Aren't you that…" His smile froze while he thought. "…You're that girl who's always with Harry Butz." He smiled and seemed happy when Maya didn't protest.

"My name isn't Harry Butz, it's…" Phoenix protested but was cut off by Gumshoe.

"Hey, pal! I'm trying to answer a question here!" The detective grumbled and raised his shoulders dangerously.

"S-sorry…" Phoenix muttered and retreated a couple of steps. The usually clumsy detective could be quite intimidating when he got angry.

"Okay, you asked about the security guard…"Gumshoe continued like nothing had ever happened. "You see, we watched all the tapes taken by the security cameras, took an eternity I tell you… and then we discovered that a security guard and a reporter were inside on the day of the murder." he explained.

"Where are the reporter and the security guard now?" Maya asked.

Gumshoe scratched his chin. "Well, we've gotten the security guard in for questioning. I guess he'll testify in court tomorrow."

"And the reporter?" Phoenix added quickly.

"We haven't found her yet." Gumshoe explained. "It appears that she's a freelance journalist so she doesn't have any boss we could ask. We've just got to reach her in some way or other."

"By the way, detective Gumshoe, do you know the name of the poison that was used to murder Miss Sanderson now?" Phoenix asked, and slipped one hand in his pocket to find something to write on in case Gumshoe knew the answer.

"Yup." Gumshoe smiled proudly and straightened himself. "It's called… uh.. Somebody told me this morning, but…" He scratched his head and returned to the way he'd stood before, just that he looked a bit disappointed now. "I can't remember…"

Phoenix sighed and tried again. "Except for the name, what do you know about this poison?" He asked.

Gumshoe's expression brightened. "Everything, pal! Except that fancy mole- muleco- molece-, uh some stuff. It takes fifteen minutes to work and is very effective." He explained. "Well, it has to be or that manager wouldn't have died."

Phoenix fought the urge to try and explain to Gumshoe that a pop star had been murdered, and the manager was the suspect, not the other way round. He wrote down the time the poison used to work (which actually was the only thing Gumshoe had been able to tell about the poison – if that was 'everything' to him…) and nodded. "Thank you, detective Gumshoe."

"Hey, Dick!" One of the other detectives called. "We've gotten a match for the fingerprints!"

"I'll be back in a minute." Gumshoe said and rushed over to hear the news. When he returned he seemed a bit… down.

"So, whose where they?" Phoenix asked.

Gumshoe sighed. "…Mine. But they've still got two sets to identify. They must have gotten on when I handed them the plate.." He looked sadly at Phoenix and Maya. "You don't think that I'm the murderer now, do you?"

Phoenix shook his head and turned away to hide a grin. He turned back when he had managed to regain control of his face musculature. "I don't think so. After all, you weren't even here yesterday."

"Pal, you're right!" Gumshoe's expression brightened, and he gave Phoenix a hug that almost crushed him. He smiled. "My bet's still counting!"

"…I'm not betting." Phoenix muttered. This whole talk about betting was getting on his nerves. "Um, I'm sorry, detective Gumshoe but I have to go. Bye!" Phoenix said quickly and rushed out, before Gumshoe got the time to _actually_ make a bet with him. Maya followed Phoenix.

On the way down the stairs, they encountered Naomi, who just rushed past them. She was probably fleeing from the journalists and TV-teams like Phoenix and Maya had done earlier, when they first arrived at the studio.

"Wait!" A voice yelled. Phoenix turned around and noticed detective Gumshoe standing at the top of the stairs. He was holding a huge package. Gumshoe hurried down the stairs and almost tripped, but he managed to stop the fall by grabbing the rail at the side of the stairs. He slowed down when he saw that Phoenix had stopped and was waiting for him.

"Here, pal." Gumshoe said and handed the package over to Phoenix. "Take this to Mr Edgeworth, ok? I appreciate it!" Gumshoe also gave Phoenix a piece of paper with an address on it (Phoenix guessed it had to be where Miles Edgeworth lived) and disappeared up the stairs. It seemed like Phoenix and Maya would have to take a detour…

Xxx

Phoenix and Maya were walking along the streets yet again. Luckily, it seemed that Edgeworth's house wasn't too much off from the intended way home.

"I wonder what's inside it?" Maya said for the umpteenth time, and tilted her head to the side, as if it would help her see through the cardboard box.

"I don't know." Phoenix replied. He knew what would come next.

"We could take a peek inside?" Maya suggested, and stretched her right hand out to touch the package.

"No!" Phoenix shouted and took an abrupt step to the right so Maya missed it.

"Nick, come on!" The girl pleaded. "Just a short peek!"

"No." Phoenix said. "Maya, listen, I said no!" He snarled when Maya reached out for the package again.

"But don't you want to now what's inside too?" Maya smiled slyly. As if _that_ was going to help.

And so they went on.

Phoenix was relieved when he finally rang on the doorbell to Miles' house. It was located in an area where many of the richer people in the city lived. Maya fell silent when the doorbell rang. Soon, they heard a barking dog, followed by footsteps.

The door was opened, and the dog began barking.

"Don't worry about the dog, it just isn't used to stra-" Miles stopped speaking and glared unbelievingly at Phoenix and Maya when he noticed it was them. "What are you two doing here?" He asked in a voice that had a surprised undertone.

Phoenix lifted the package a bit. "Gumshoe told us to bring you this."

"Gumshoe?" Miles asked. His expression changed into one of disbelief. "Don't say that he really…" The prosecuting attorney stopped in mid-sentence, took the package and began opening it on the spot.

"Do you think it's something Mr Edgeworth has waited for in a long time?" Maya whispered to Phoenix.

"I doubt that." Phoenix replied in a low voice.

When Miles had opened the package and help up its contents, Maya and Phoenix could do nothing but laugh. It was a pink panda made out of wood. They knew because there was a sign around its neck that said so. It did slightly resemble the mascot the police chief had created, called the blue badger. As the name implied, the blue badger was a blue (stuffed) badger. This one was a pink panda but it did have the same sort of creepy eyes as the blue badger. It even had wheels, so it could easily be rolled around. Miles rolled his eyes, turned the _thing_ around and set it down again.

Maya's eyes brightened, she appeared to have noticed something. Phoenix was shocked when the girl ran up to Gumshoe's creation and flicked a small switch on its back. Miles and Phoenix watched in horror as the thing began to move, waving its arms back and forth. The Miles' dog began to bark wildly. Miles quickly turned the switch off again, and muttered to himself while he tried to calm down the dog. "I can't believe he really did it…"

Phoenix suddenly remembered that, since yesterday, he'd been intending to ask Miles if he had any relatives. If he did it now, he wouldn't have to come by another time.

"By the way, Edgeworth, do you have any relatives?" the defense attorney asked.

Miles glared at him and replied surly; "I bet this is another of your 'funny' jokes, Wright?"

Phoenix shook his head. It seemed like he'd hit a sore spot there… "I was serious…"

"Well." Miles seemed to calm down a bit now that he knew that Phoenix wasn't joking. "Snooping in other's private lives again are we, Wright?"

Phoenix didn't let Miles remark bother him and continued asking. "And you certainly doesn't know any woman by the name Naomi Edgeworth?"

Miles shook his head. "I do not. Besides, I have work to do. And one more thing, Wright, people _can_ actually have the same last name _without_ being related." He said and went inside again, taking the dog and the 'pink panda' with him. Phoenix and Maya started on their way home. Luckily, it wasn't too far.

When Maya and Phoenix finally came back to Phoenix's place, the sun had begun to set, and the sky was coloured a beautiful red. A few cloud stripes blocked some of the sunlight and looked like black stripes. But Phoenix and Maya were too exhausted to notice the beautifully coloured sky.

"Nick…" Maya panted and wiped the sweat off from her forehead. "Are we going to walk the next time too?"

"It depends." Phoenix panted in return and took a look at the letters that had arrived while he was gone. Bills, bills, junk mail, and bills.

Maya walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She turned on the TV, it was time for the weekly pink princess episode. Phoenix took a book from his bookcase and sat down beside her. Just as the pink princess logo appeared across the screen and the opening theme began to play, a shocked expression appeared on the young girl's face.

"Nick!" She said. "I just remembered something!"

"Oh?" Phoenix replied in a surprised tone of voice. "What did you remember?"

"We forgot about the milk…" Maya murmured. "Can you buy some?"

Phoenix groaned and put his book back.

To be continued…


	4. New possibilities

DISCLAIMER: AngelofDarkJugdement does not own Phoenix Wright. Chapter 4 – New possibilities 

District courtroom 6 – waiting lobby

Phoenix had been waiting for a while now. He had arrived early in court today, and was quite confident because it was very likely that he would have a witness to cross-examine today. Maya sat on a couch and read a magazine, just like last time. Only, this time she would probably have enough time to read through all of it. Phoenix sighed and slumped down beside Maya. Now, he regretted coming so early. He didn't even have a book with him. So he leaned back and waited. And waited. And waited.

After a while, Phoenix began to read Maya's magazine over her shoulder. It appeared to be a magazine about kids' TV shows. Maya was currently reading about 'Valorous Valkyrie', an new TV show where the story had its roots in Norse mythology. She was probably going to watch this one too, Phoenix guessed.

"I didn't know you had an interest in TV shows for kids, Mr Wright." A voice said.

Phoenix straightened himself and looked up. Annie West smiled down at him.

"I was just bored…" Phoenix muttered in embarrassment. The last thing he needed was to become known as 'the defense attorney who has an interest in kids' TV shows'.

Phoenix rose from the sofa and straightened his jacket. "You don't seem so very nervous today, Miss West." He said. And indeed, Annie appeared to be much more relaxed today.

"After all, you proved that Laura couldn't have written the note." Annie said.

"But that doesn't mean you didn't have the opportunity to kill her." Phoenix stated.

"You don't think I did it?" Annie cried out.

"Miss West," Phoenix said quickly. "Of course not!" To always have faith in your clients was an important thing, Mia had taught Phoenix that.

"Thank goodness…" Annie muttered.

"Nick! Miss West!" Maya called out. "I think the trial's going to start soon!" Like Phoenix had predicted, Maya had managed to finish reading her magazine.

"Right." Phoenix nodded to Maya. Then he turned toward Annie again. "If we're lucky today, you will soon be a free woman again, Miss West."

"I hope so, Mr Wright." Annie smiled.

And all three of them entered the courtroom. Before Annie settled into the defendant's chair, she shook hands with Phoenix. Phoenix glanced over to the desk opposite of his, Naomi was there already. She met his gaze, closed her case file and rested her hands on the desk.

"I'm counting on you, Mr Wright." Phoenix shifted his attention back toward Annie, who was the one who had spoken. "And you too, Maya." Annie added when Maya looked in her direction.

Phoenix took place behind his desk, Maya stood beside him like normal. The usual soft murmurs and hushed whispers in the courtroom before a trial came to an end when the judge slammed his gavel.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Miss Anne West." He stated, like usual.

"The prosecution is ready, your honour." Naomi said and crossed her arms in front of herself. She seemed pretty confident this time too.

"The defense is ready." Phoenix declared.

"Your opening statement please, Ms Edgeworth." The judge said.

"Like you already know, Miss Laura Sanderson was killed by poisoning on the 17th of august. Her manager was the only person in the building. But, recent investigations have opened for new

possibilities. Traces of the poison were found on a plate and the crumbs that were on it, but otherwise, nothing new has been discovered. The prosecution would now like to call its first witness."

An man walked up to the witness stand. He was probably somewhere in his twenties, and had short, brown hair. Phoenix guessed that he had to be the security guard. He certainly kept in shape, that was an easy thing to see.

"Please state your name and occupation before the court." Naomi said calmly.

"My name is Rick Stone. I work as a security guard at the stardust studio…" The man murmured, so Phoenix had to concentrate to hear what he actually said.

Naomi went on. "Mr Stone, will you please testify to the court about your whereabouts on Sunday the 17th of august?"

The man scratched his head. "Uhm, yeah." Then he began his testimony. "I was working like normal, and around one o' clock, that's when I normally have my lunch pause, I met up with Julie. A bit later, she went away and I continued working."

"If that is all, the defense may begin its cross-examination." The judge said.

"Can you please repeat your testimony?" Phoenix asked. It seemed like there would be quite a few questions to ask, he thought for himself. He glanced over at Maya. She seemed to be concentrating, and Phoenix assumed that she would speak up if she noticed something.

"Ok, first I worked normally and then I met up with Julie around 1 o' clock." Rick said.

"Hold it!" Phoenix shouted and slammed his desk. "Mr Stone, you said you met up with a person called Julie. Who is this 'Julie'?"

"Oh, that's right. You guys don't know her." The guard scratched the back of his head and smiled. "She's my girlfriend, and works an a freelance journalist." The guard grinned when he mentioned the fact that she was his girlfriend. "She stayed for a while and…"

Phoenix slammed his desk again. "Hey! I'm not done asking!" He cried out.

"Sorry 'bout that…" Rick murmured. "So, you gonna ask or not?"

"I guess that Julie is just a nickname. What is her real name?" Phoenix asked and leant onto his desk. Now _this _was something different from the last time! He wondered silently if it might be the killer on the witness stand, even if he seemed a bit… un-killer-like, but it was too early to make assumptions.

"Her name is Julianne Miller." The security guard murmured.

Phoenix continued his inquiries. "Why where you with Ms Miller that day?"

Naomi raised her hand. "The prosecution objects to the defense's question. As far as I see, it has no relation to the case."

The judge nodded. "I see. Objection sustained."

Phoenix had to admit to himself that that probably was the wrong part of the testimony to question. He'd just thought… that maybe it could have made a difference.

"Please continue with your testimony, Mr Stone." Naomi said.

"Julie left a bit later, and I went back to work." Rick continued. "That's all."

"Hold it!" Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk yet again. "I still have questions! Mr Stone, you say she left a bit later. When was that?"

"You're quite the noisy lawyer! Slamming your desk like that all the time!" Rick laughed.

"Please, Mr Stone, just answer the question." Naomi said. Rick Stone mood certainly didn't seem to be much affected by the fact that this was a murder trial.

"I think it was somewhere around two o' clock." The security guard said. "But it may have been a bit before or after."

"Thank you, Mr Stone." Phoenix said. He crossed his arms. "Did you see where Julie went after that?"

Rick shook his head. "I didn't."

"That's strange…" Maya muttered. "Isn't he supposed to guard the place?"

Phoenix nodded. "I thought so…" The defense attorney shifted his attention back to Rick and his testimony. "Why didn't you see where she went? You were supposed to watch the studio!"

"I, uh…" Rick looked down at his feet. "You see…"

Strange. Phoenix thought to himself. He had expected an objection from Naomi there. Maybe he just was too used to Miles' and Karma's ways.

"…I, er, was reading a newspaper." Rick explained. He seemed a bit embarrassed. "Does it matter any? I mean, the security cameras still are there…"

Maya looked a bit strangely at Phoenix. "Nick, don't you think something's a little strange here? I mean, didn't Gumshoe tell us that the security guard was inside too?" Actually, Maya was right.

"I take it that the defense has finished its cross-examination?" Naomi asked.

This was it. Phoenix pointed his finger dramatically, and yelled; "Objection! I still have one last question. Mr Stone, the security cameras recorded you walking into the building. Why didn't you say anything about that?"

"How… did you get that information?" Naomi murmured. Phoenix figured out that it would be best not to tell her, or Gumshoe might have to take a _real_ pay cut.

"I have my sources, just like you have yours, Ms Edgeworth." Phoenix smirked at Naomi. "So, Mr Stone, what is the reason?"

"I didn't think it mattered…" The security guard murmured. "After all, the murder happened around two thirty, and I was inside around ten in the morning. So it couldn't have been me." He smiled confidently.

"Objection!" Phoenix yelled and pointed his finger at Rick. "Maybe the poison didn't take that long to work, but it was stated at the beginning of the trial that traces of the poison were found on a plate with crumbs on it. That means that it could have been Mr Stone who gave Miss Sanderson the poisoned food!"

"But… but… I didn't do it! I swear!" Rick said and shook his head.

"So what? My client also swears that she didn't do it." Phoenix said.

"I object to the defense pestering the witness!" Naomi shouted and set one hand in her side. She lowered her voice to a normal volume and spoke. "It almost is like he assumes that the witness did it. However, he doesn't have any evidence."

The judge nodded. "Objection sustained. Please try to refrain from baseless accusations, Mr Wright." Naomi smirked faintly and rested her hands on her desk again.

Phoenix fought the urge to slam his desk yet another time. "But Mr Stone was inside the building on that day!" he argued.

The judge shook his head. "So what? Your client was there too. Mr Wright, if you continue like this I will have to penalize you"

"I'm sorry, your honour." Phoenix apologized. "I guess I got a bit carried away there…" He grinned stupidly, like he always did when he made a stupid mistake. Maya rolled her eyes at him, like _she_ had any clue how it was to be a lawyer!

"In other words, the defense has finished its cross-examination?" Naomi said. She seemed to be satisfied with the way things had went so far.

"I… object!" Phoenix cried out. Maybe he would find something if he tried again… Maybe, something that had been overlooked last time. Maya looked confusedly at Phoenix, apparently, she didn't understand his plan. "The defense wants the right to cross-examine again."

Naomi shook her head. "I object to the defense's wish. The witness has not changed his testimony, and there really is no reason for the defense to bother this unfortunate man again."

Unfortunate! Yeah, really! Phoenix felt the rage beginning to boil inside him. He had proven that the security guard might just as well be the murderer as Miss West, and yet that Naomi woman pretended like he was completely innocent. Phoenix knew that it was all just a trick to gain sympathy for the security guard. Miles Edgeworth had used about the same strategy against Phoenix once. People began whispering and talking again.

The judge slammed his gavel. "Silence!" Then he nodded. "The prosecution's objection is sustained. Does the prosecution have anything to say?" He asked when he saw Naomi raising her hand.

"I do." She said. "There is one more witness, but she will not arrive before tomorrow."

The judge sighed. The trial had to be prolonged yet again? Somehow it always seemed to end up this way in his trials... He let out another sigh and nodded. "The trial will be prolonged until tomorrow."

Naomi smiled shortly. "Thank you, your honour."

Phoenix remembered, Of course, there still was the reporter. He just hoped that there would be something in her testimony that he could uncover as a lie. After all, she was the security guard's boyfriend, so he should expect that they might try to cover for each other. Phoenix silently hoped that those two wouldn't have a chance to talk to each other before tomorrow's trial…

The judge slammed his gavel and declared; "Court is adjourned!"

People began talking, and readied to leave. Slowly, the courtroom began emptying. Phoenix and Maya walked out together with Annie.

"Mr Wright, do you think that I will be found innocent tomorrow or not?" Annie asked.

"It depends." Phoenix replied. "But both I and Maya are hoping for it, isn't that right?"

"Yeah…" Maya replied. She was flipping trough the pages of her magazine. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Maya suddenly cried out. She held up her magazine. "Nick! They're sending the first episode of 'Valorous Valkyrie' today, in ten minutes! We have to run, bye Miss West!" Maya smiled quickly before she grabbed Phoenix's arm and dragged him after her.

Xxx

After they had run for a while, Maya took a last peek at Phoenix's watch… there only were ten seconds left until the show started!

Phoenix's apartment was in sight, they were both running like mad. Maya ran to see the 'Valorous Valkyrie', Phoenix ran to keep up with Maya.

Nine seconds…

Maya reached the front door. She grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

Eight seconds …

While Phoenix went inside and closed the door behind him, Maya rushed up the stairs.

Seven seconds …

Maya reached the door to Phoenix's apartment. Of course it was locked.

Six seconds …

Maya rushed down and snatched Phoenix's key right from his hand.

Five seconds …

Maya ran up again and jammed the key into the keyhole.

Four seconds …

She turned the key around frantically, until the lock clicked open.

Three seconds …

Maya rushed inside. Phoenix went up the stairs like normal. He guessed that Maya would use those two last seconds to throw herself into the sofa, snatch the remote and switch to the right channel.

"Nooooooooooo!"

Phoenix stumbled up the stairs and quickly closed the door behind him. What he saw was Maya sitting in front of the TV. He walked up to her, and asked; "What's wrong, Maya?"

"I missed the title song…" Maya sobbed. There were tears in her eyes, and she was almost crying. "Your stupid clock's a minute off!" Maya raised her fist and waved it at Phoenix's wrist where he had the clock. Phoenix sighed.

"Why don't you watch the show while I go and get some popcorn?" Phoenix suggested. Maya's face lit up an instant and she nodded happily.

"That's so nice of you, Nick!" She beamed at the defense attorney.

Phoenix went into the kitchen and grabbed the bag of popcorn that he'd originally intended to save for Sunday, when his favourite TV-show was aired. But, whatever. At least it made Maya happy, he thought for himself and got two glass bowls. One for himself, the other for Maya. Phoenix was experienced when it came to sharing a bowl of popcorn, chips, sweets or whatever with Maya. In the end, he always ended up as the person who took some of it two-three times, and suddenly the whole bowl was empty.

"Nick? Hurry up, I want my popcorn!" Maya called over from the living room.

"I'm coming!" Phoenix called back, grabbed the glass bowls and went over to Maya. He sat down beside her and placed one bowl of popcorn in front of her, the other one in front of himself.

A colourful cast of characters were already flying through the air in what appeared to be a battle against a villain. Unlike the steel samurai and the pink princess shows, this was not a real-life series, but a cartoon. It didn't seem to bother Maya though, as she pointed and explained what every one of the characters was named, what kind of special abilities they had... She was well informed, that was for sure. But Phoenix's thoughts trailed off to other things not after long, and her words only became meaningless blabber to him.

"-and that's the villain!" Maya shouted out so loudly that Phoenix jumped in his chair. "Come on, Valorous Valkyrie! Beat him up!" She cried out and waved her fists at the TV-screen. Suddenly, the picture froze, right before what Phoenix guessed had to be the hero was about to hit a black, cloaked figure that unmistakably was one of the main villains of the show.

_"How will the battle between the Valorous Valkyrie and the evil demon king end? You will get the answer in next week's exiting episode!"_

Maya fell silent, and watched the whole ending before she finally turned off the TV. Sometimes, it seemed like the openings and the endings of those TV shows Maya watched were holy, she always used to watch them completely.

"That was really cool, wasn't it?" Maya beamed at Phoenix. He was more interested in how Maya had managed to talk during the entire show _and_ eat all of her popcorn while doing it. Maya gave Phoenix a jerk when he didn't reply. "Nick! It was cool, wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes… really cool." Phoenix murmured.

"Good!" Maya smiled. "Because from now on, we can both watch it together!"

Phoenix leant back into the sofa, and scratched his head. "But weren't you supposed to leave on Monday?" He asked.

The expression on Maya's face saddened. "Oh. That's right…"

But before Maya managed to think more about it, and maybe become even more depressed, the phone rang. Phoenix rose from his chair to answer the call.

"Hello? This is Phoenix Wright." Maya observed Phoenix while he spoke. "What?" The defense attorney's expression turned surprised at first, then serious. "Really?" Maya was sure she'd heard an undertone of happiness in Phoenix's voice. He then asked; "How is she?" talked a bit more, and hung up.

"Who was it?" Maya asked curiously.

"It was from the prosecutor's office." Phoenix explained. "They told me that Ms Edgeworth had an accident today." Maya looked shocked.

"Really?" She said.

Phoenix nodded. "She's in hospital now, and she won't be able to prosecute tomorrow." He felt a bit queasy when he said that. By what he had been told, it didn't sound like Naomi would be able to prosecute the next few weeks either, but he didn't want to tell Maya. However, there were some good news too.

"Payne will be prosecuting in place of Ms Edgeworth." Phoenix said.

"Payne? Who's that?" Maya asked. Of course, she hadn't been there at Phoenix's first trial. It was no wonder that she hadn't heard of Payne, because he was not exactly one of the most successful prosecutors out there.

"Payne is the prosecutor that was at my first trial." Phoenix explained. "He isn't exactly very skilled, so we'll have an easier time in court tomorrow that usual."

Maya nodded. "I get it. But still, I can't help but feel poor for Ms Edgeworth." She murmured.

"I know." Phoenix replied and pulled out the case he kept in his briefcase, to take a look if he could find something usual for tomorrow's trial. This was one he wasn't going to lose. When that reporter testified in court tomorrow, Phoenix would prove that Miss West was innocent.

To be continued


	5. Phoenix vs Payne

_DISCLAIMER: AngelofDarkJugdement does not own Phoenix Wright._

**Chapter 5 – Phoenix vs. Payne**

District courtroom 9

This time, Payne was the last one to arrive in court. Annie was there, the judge sat in his chair and Phoenix was already at his desk, fully prepared. Maya stood beside him, ready to offer help and advice if needed.

"That is Payne." Phoenix whispered to Maya, and pointed at the man who rushed in. It was a quite small man, and he had begun to lose his hair.

Maya giggled. "He doesn't look very… intimidating."

Phoenix nodded. "Like I said, he isn't exactly the best prosecutor there is."

"Sorry for being late." Payne squeaked in his thin voice, and slammed a case file on his desk. Today, he wore a grey suit and a red and green striped tie. Payne sent Phoenix a hateful glare, probably because Phoenix had made a fool of him the last time they met in court. Then, he noticed Maya.

"WHAAAT!" Payne screamed (his voice sounded even thinner when he was screaming), and pointed at Maya. "Y-you.." His voice was trembling.

Maya walked up to Payne and held out her hand. "I'm Maya Fey, pleased to meet you!"

Payne didn't offer Maya his hand. Instead, he clenched his fist and muttered through his teeth: "I'm going to win. Just you wait and see!"

Payne turned and went over to his desk. Maya was left alone standing, a puzzled look on her face.

"Maya?" Phoenix called out.

"Yes?" She turned around and smiled. A blush appeared on Maya's cheeks when she realized that she was standing alone in the middle of the courtroom. "I-I'm coming!" The girl stuttered and ran over to Phoenix, with almost everybody's gaze on her.

The judge waited until Maya had reached her place beside Phoenix, and slammed his gavel. "The court is now in session for the trial of Miss Anne West."

"The prosecution is ready." Payne squeaked. He seemed to be somewhere between confident and very nervous, but Phoenix couldn't tell for sure.

"The defense is ready." Phoenix said.

"Mr, Payne, your opening statement, please." The judge nodded in Payne's direction again. Actually, this judge used to nod and shake his head a lot in court, Phoenix thought to himself.

"All right…" Payne began in his squeaky, thin voice "The original prosecutor in this case, Ms Naomi Edgeworth is unable to appear in court today, so I was asked to replace her." Payne cleared his throat. "Anyway, back to the case. Miss Laura Sanderson was murdered on the 17th of august. The suspect is her manager, Miss Annie West. However, the defense has proved that there are more people who could have committed the crime. The prosecution will now call its first witness."

A woman walked up to the witness stand. She had blonde hair, slightly tanned skin and wore a black jacket with a white skirt and black boots. Phoenix guessed that she had to be that reporter. Her built was slender, and it wasn't strange that Rick fancied her.

"State your name and occupation to the court." Payne said.

"Yes, of course." The woman titled her head to one side. Phoenix couldn't help but notice that the judge's eyes widened a little… "My name is Julianne Miller. But you can just call me Julie." She smiled. "I work as a freelance journalist, you know, just like a normal journalist only that I don't work for a certain newspaper."

'Yes, and then you sell your news to the paper that offers the most', Phoenix felt tempted to add.

Payne leaned onto his desk and looked toward Julianne. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but you will need to testify about your whereabouts on Sunday the 17th of august."

"All right…" Julianne lifted her index finger and touched her lip with the tip. It seemed like she was thinking. "First I ate breakfast at the nearby hotel, I can't remember what it's called, and then I got my things and checked out." She smiled. "Later, I went to the Stardust Studio and interviewed Laura Sanderson, the pop star. After that, I went to the airport and boarded a plane to America. Big news, you see. That's all." Julianne lowered her hand again and smiled at Payne. "Now that wasn't any trouble, was it?"

Strange, Phoenix thought to himself. If she was the murderer, why did she admit to being at the Studio? After all, she didn't know that she was on tape… Maybe it wasn't her after all. But suspicions would have to wait until after the cross-examination.

"The defense may now cross-examine the witness." The judge stated.

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, your honour." He raised his hand. "Miss Miller, you said that-" Phoenix began, but he was interrupted by Julianne.

"Just call me Julie, please. There's no need to be so formal!" She smiled. Yeah, like she'd score any points with that one…

Phoenix tried again. "You said you were at the Stardust Studio. When was that, and how long were you there?"

"Uh…" Julianne touched her lip with her index finger again. Apparently she had a habit of doing that when she thought. "I think it was somewhere around one o' clock, I believe. And I already said that I interviewed Laura Sanderson."

"Or did you really do that?" Phoenix burst out and slammed his hands on his desk.

Julianne didn't seem intimidated by Phoenix's sudden outburst. "I did. I even have the interview if you want to see. Or you could just buy the City Times, it's a newspaper. But I'd think that most people know it. And then, I left. Around two o' clock or something." She explained.

Phoenix sighed. Julianne had been at the studios at one o' clock, an the security cameras showed her leave at 14:02, half an hour before the murder. That meant that she had been there almost an hour… wait, an hour?

"Hold it!" Phoenix cried out and pointed his index finger at Julie in his trademark fashion. "Isn't _an hour_ an awfully long time for a single interview?"

Julianne crossed her arms and turned her head away from Phoenix. "I had to wait." She muttered.

"Objection!" Payne squeaked. "The defense has no reason to doubt the witness's testimony!"

"Objection!" Phoenix yelled in return. "The security cameras only shoved three people entering that day! Miss West was working, and Laura Sanderson recorded her song after the interview! Why should Miss Miller have to wait?"

The judge nodded. "Objection sustained. The defense may continue its cross-examination."

"So, why did you wait?" Phoenix asked.

"I was with my boyfriend, the security guard, all right!" Julianne cried out. "Happy now?" By her tone of voice, Phoenix guessed that Julianne had to be quite annoyed. He couldn't see if she was, because she still had her face turned away from him.

"Nick!" Maya whispered. "Something's fishy here!" Phoenix nodded. "I know." He whispered back. Phoenix crossed his arms. "I have a small problem with believing that, Miss Miller."

"Objection!" Payne squeaked at the top of his lungs. "You don't have any proof!"

Phoenix grinned. "Actually, I do!" He pointed at Julianne. "The tapes from the security cameras show that the security guard, or Miss Miller's boyfriend if you want, was inside from ten o' clock until half past twelve! The couldn't possibly have met!"

The judge's eyes widened. "But that contradicts Mr Rick Stone's testimony! He said that he was with Miss Miller from one o' clock until two' o clock!" He turned his head to Payne. "Mr Payne, do you think you are able to get Rick Stone here?" He asked.

Payne nodded. "Just give me ten minutes, your honour."

Ten minutes later, Rick Stone walked up to the witness stand.

"Mr Stone, yesterday you said that you were with Miss Miller from one o' clock until two o' clock on Sunday the 17th of august."

"Yes." Rick nodded. "What about that?"

"You couldn't have been." Phoenix said. "The security cameras show that Miss Miller was inside the studio from one o' clock until two o' clock on that day, but you were not! How are you going to explain that?"

Rick scratched his head. "Maybe I mixed it up…" He murmured.

"…mixed it up?" Maya muttered.

"You see, it might have been Saturday when I was with her!" Rick laughed.

Phoenix sighed. Rick stone reminded him slightly of a certain detective…

The judge nodded. "I see, Mr Stone. You may leave now. Miss Miller, the defense will have to continue its cross examination."

"Right." Julianne muttered and walked up to the witness stand. "I wasn't with Rick, so what?" she snarled.

"Miss Miller," Phoenix said earnestly. He would have to play a trick on her, one that was quite mean if she was innocent at that, but if she indeed was guilty… "You were filmed by a security camera when you handed Miss Sanderson the plate." Phoenix watched Julianne's reaction closely.

A look of disbelief appeared on her face, and she shook her head slowly. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. "I…" She tried to speak, but couldn't say anything more. The expression on her face hardened. "All right, I guess I can't fool you. It was me… I gave her that plate."

"Whaaat!" Payne cried out in shock.

Julianne crossed her arms. "I did it. I killed that _witch_ Laura Sanderson." Her voice was full of hate when she mentioned Laura's name.

"But, Miss Mi-" Payne squeaked, but he was cut off by Julianne.

"Don't interrupt me, I'm talking!" She snarled at the prosecutor. Payne took an abrupt step backwards and almost stumbled.

"A half year ago, that was before I know Rick, I had a boyfriend. We were happy together…" Julianne muttered. "But then, he met Laura." She directed her gaze directly at Phoenix. If looks could kill, Phoenix would have been dead by now. "My boyfriend left me and went with Laura. I wanted revenge, so I photographed them together, wrote an article and sold it to the highest bidding newspaper." Julianne clenched her fists. "But what does Laura do? She sues me – and wins! And I'm back where I started. _Only_ with less money and no boyfriend." She added with a wry smile. "I really thought you wouldn't get me…" She murmured and looked sadly over to Rick.

The judge slammed his gavel. "The court declares Miss Annie West not guilty!" He stated. A couple of guards entered and took Julianne away.

Xxx

District courtroom 9 – waiting lobby

"I don't know how to thank you, Mr Wright and Miss Fey!" Annie said after shaking hand with Phoenix for the eleventh time at least.

"Just pay the bill!" Maya grinned at Annie.

"Maya!" Phoenix cried out.

Annie smiled. "I'll manage somehow…"

"So, how does it feel to be free again at last?" Phoenix asked.

"Great." Annie shook Phoenix's hand again. "You really are a fantastic defense attorney, Mr Wright! And you have a great assistant."

Maya smiled when her name was mentioned. "But we've really got to get going now." She said.

Phoenix looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Don't you know?" Maya lifted her hands. "They're sending reruns of the first steel samurai episodes!"

Phoenix sighed. "Maya, do you really need to see a _rerun_?"

But Maya already was too far away to hear Phoenix's words, and he could do nothing but bid goodbye to Annie and follow…

_This is the end of the case. There WILL be further chapters, (three of them, actually) but I believe they might only be interesting to those who are interested in learning more about Naomi and her relation to Miles, or the accident(?). Do as you wish. Thank you for reading this far. Please review!_


	6. Discoveries

Disclaimer: AngelofDarkJugdement does not own Phoenix Wright.

**Chapter 6 – Discoveries**

"Will the steel samurai escape the Evil Magistrate's trap? You get the answer in the next exciting Steel Samurai episode!"

The ending theme began to play. Phoenix Wright, who was seated beside Maya on the sofa in his house, reached for the remote.

"Nick, don't!" The girl cried out and grabbed Phoenix's hand before he could turn off the TV. "I want to watch the ending theme!" She said and glared unhappily at him.

Phoenix sighed and tried to reason. "Maya, you must have watched that ending theme at least _fifty_ times!"

"Actually, it's eighty-nine with this one." The girl proclaimed proudly. To the dazzled Phoenix, she explained: "You see, there are eighty-eight Steel Samurai episodes, and this is a rerun of the first one. It's really easy to remember it that way!"

The defense attorney almost wanted to ask Maya why it was that important to remember exactly how many times she'd seen that opening theme. Talking of opening- and ending themes, the theme song faded, and the screen went black. It was followed by a commercial for get-well cards that played a tune when you opened them.

"Nick?" Maya looked over to Phoenix, a faint smile on her lips.

"Yes?" Phoenix asked in return and leant back into the sofa.

"Maybe we should buy Ms Edgeworth one of those?" She suggested. Her smile widened.

Phoenix smiled faintly. "Yes… I think she might appreciate it…" Personally, receiving a card like that would only have made Phoenix feel _worse_, but then that only was _his_ opinion.

Maya rose from the sofa. "Come on, Phoenix! Let's go before the shops close!"

"I'm coming." Phoenix muttered. He didn't bother putting on any jacket, because it still was hot enough outside. He locked the door, and he and Maya began walking to the nearest shop where they bought a card. Phoenix did only barely manage to talk Maya from buying a get-well card that played the steel samurai tune. Instead, they settled for one with a tune Phoenix didn't recognize –but the sly smile on Maya's face told him that it had to be a song from one of the other shows that she used to watch…

Xxx

Maya and Phoenix took a cab to the hospital. By winning the case, Phoenix's economy had become stable again. And it would be for a while… at least that was what the defense attorney hoped for.

Maya and Phoenix entered the hospital through the main entrance. On one side, there were some benches where people could wait (thought there only were three of them there at the moment, an old man and a woman with her little son), and on the other side was an information counter. Phoenix walked over to the counter.

"Excuse me," he began. "But we have a… friend who we'd like to visit. Her name's Naomi Edgeworth."

"All right." The woman behind the counter nodded and accessed a computer. She entered the name and nodded. "Naomi Edgeworth, here. She's in room two-hundred and fourteen."

Phoenix smiled. "Thank you." He began walking toward a set of stairs to the left.

"Oh, and the fastest route there is up to the second floor with one of those elevators over there." The woman behind the counter added, and pointed into the opposite direction of in which Phoenix was headed.

"Yes, of course." Phoenix added quickly and turned around. Maya giggled slightly, but Phoenix pretended like he didn't hear. They entered the elevator, and Maya pressed the button with a big "2" on it. The elevator doors closed, and it went upward. When Phoenix and Maya exited the elevator, they found themselves in a corridor where there were a couple nurses and some people, most likely visitors, walking around. On each side of the floor, there were doors with number plates on them.

"Two-hundred and fifty…" Maya read aloud. "Two-hundred and forty-eight… I guess Ms Edgeworth's room is somewhere here." She said and began walking. They walked through corridors for a while, before the path split. A plate on the wall said; "Left, room two-hundred and twenty to two-hundred. Right, room ninety-nine to seventy."

Phoenix nodded to Maya, and they walked left. Shortly after, they arrived at room two-hundred and fourteen. "They sure have many rooms here…" Maya murmured.

"It doesn't surprise me." Phoenix replied. "After all, we're in one of the city's bigger hospitals." He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Hi!" A young voice replied.

Phoenix and Maya entered the room. There was night table, two beds and a small table with a TV on it. A small girl was sitting at the edge of a bed. Her hair was about the same colour as Naomi's and pulled back into a neat ponytail. She wore a white t-shirt and a red skirt. Naomi lay in the other one, but she seemed to be sleeping or unconscious.

"Hi.." The girl said again. She was holding a book, apparently she'd been looking in it just before Phoenix and Maya had entered. She seemed nervous. "Who are you? Do you know my mom?"

Phoenix's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Naomi to have a daughter, she didn't seem like the type at all. But then again, what did Phoenix know about those things?

"Who are you?" The girl asked again.

"We came to visit your mom." Maya explained and drew closer. "My name is Maya." She said and offered her hand.

The girl lit up a little when she shook hands with Maya. "I'm Sue."

Maya sat down beside Sue. "You don't mind, do you?" She asked. Sue shook her head.

"By the way, how's your mom doing right now?" Maya asked.

"Well…" Sue murmured. "The nurse told me that mommy fell down the stairs at work." She explained. "And she was hurt quite badly. But she was sleeping when they let me come to her.." Sue went silent, and Maya realized that it maybe wasn't what Sue wanted to talk about the most at the moment.

Maya gave the girl a hug. "But she'll recover?"

Sue nodded. "They said she would. But they gave her something that made her very sleepy.." She murmured.

"And you feel lonely?" Maya finished the sentence for her. Sue nodded.

"If you want me to, I could stay her for a while." Maya suggested. Sue nodded again.

"So you're going to stay here for a while, Maya?" Phoenix asked. He was leaning against the doorframe, and had one hand in his pocket.

"Yeah." Maya replied. "Can you come and pick me up when I call?"

"I guess.." Phoenix murmured. "I'm going over to the police station now. There's something I need to find out."

"All right!" Maya nodded. "It's a deal."

Phoenix nodded in return and exited the room.

Xxx

The police station wasn't a long walk away from the hospital. Phoenix Wright had changed his definition of a "long walk" after he had walked to the studio with Maya, and he'd even agreed with her on this rule; on a hot day the way seems twice as long. But the sun had begun to set, so Phoenix didn't have any problems about heat this time. He entered the police station and took a look around. Detective Gumshoe stood in a corner, and it appeared like he was lecturing a burglar.

"You got that, pal? Stealing is bad. Really bad. That's why you aren't supposed to do it!" With those words Gumshoe turned away, and noticed Phoenix. "Hey! You're that Harry Butz guy!" he beamed at Phoenix.

"I guess you could say that…" Phoenix muttered.

Gumshoe scratched his head. "But why are you here? And why isn't that girl with you, you know that asi- asti- atsi- uh, that girl."

Phoenix sighed. "She's somewhere else right now. I need to take a look at the records room." He explained. "It's because I need information for a case."

Gumshoe scratched his head again. "I'm not sure if I can let you, pal." He shook his head. "At least not if it's something about Mr Edgeworth again."

"It's not." Phoenix said. Even if it might be a bit untrue if Miles Edgeworth was involved after all, Phoenix couldn't possibly know before he'd checked it out.

"It should be all right then, pal!" Gumshoe smiled. He handed Phoenix the key and went over to his desk, where a cup of coffee and some donuts were waiting for him. Phoenix felt a bit guilty, because if Miles was involved and he found out that Gumshoe had given Phoenix they key.. he'd most likely have to take a real pay cut.

Xxx

"And this is on Kitty and Her Friends next week: It's Polly's birthday, and Kitty tries to bake a cake! Don't miss the next episode!" The picture of a cutely drawn cat and a couple of other animals appeared at the edge of the TV-screen, and a sugary sweet ending theme began to play.

"Do you feel better now?" Maya Fey asked the girl who sat beside her.

"Yes." Sue nodded.

Maya smiled. "That's good to hear. By the way, I guess I'd better call Nick soon."

Sue's expression turned into one of disappointment. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes…" Maya replied. "But I might come to visit you again."

Sue's expression brightened, and she smiled. "Can we watch Kitty and Her Friends together again then?"

"If you want." Maya answered. "But I really have to go now, all right?"

Xxx

Not long after, Maya and Phoenix met up in front of the hospital.

"So, Nick. Found anything?" Maya asked with a smirk when she noticed that Phoenix was holding something.

"I did." Phoenix said, and held up some case files.

Maya rolled her eyes at the sight of them. "Just some boring, old case files?"

"Old, yes. Boring, no. I think what's written here might interest you too." Phoenix defended his finds.

"Really?" At a sudden, Maya sounded really interested. "Show me!" She demanded and reached out her hand, ready to take one of the files.

Phoenix sighed. "Not right now, all right? I can show you when we get back." He replied and tightened his grip around the files.

They started walking, and after a while Phoenix asked; "By the way, how was it at the hospital?"

"Oh, that." Maya smiled. "First, we talked a little and then we watched Kitty and Her Friends. Sue was really happy to finally have some company."

Phoenix wondered for himself what kind of weird kids' show 'Kitty and Her Friends' was. With that name, he would almost have expected that Maya watched it.

"It was a really cute show, Nick." Maya beamed. "Maybe I even might start watching it!"

Phoenix rolled his eyes, but Maya didn't notice. She just went on and on and on about the main characters and what had happened in the episode she'd just seen. Maya didn't stop until a vision of

cute little kittens and bunnies with differently-coloured ribbons on their heads playing tag was burned

into Phoenix's mind. The reason for stopping was that they had arrived at Phoenix's place. Phoenix reached into his pocket, pulled out a key, and unlocked the door.

Xxx

"Come on, show me!" Maya demanded.

Both she and Phoenix sat in the kitchen, and the case files lay in a neat pile on the table.

"So?" Maya crossed her arms and looked over at Phoenix. "What did you find out?"

"Well…" Phoenix began and took the case file on the top and opened it. He turned it around so Maya could see it the right way and pointed at a some text. "See this?"

Maya leaned onto the table and took a closer look. She read the text aloud. "Case summary… After the murder of Gregory Edgeworth, Manfred von Karma asked the court about permission to adopt his son, Miles Edgeworth. But a couple claiming to be relatives of Miles Edgeworth protested. However, it was proven in court that they were not related to Miles Edgeworth and his father." Maya shook her head. "That's weird… why would some people claim to be related to Mr. Edgeworth?" She murmured.

"It might have been von Karma's work.." Phoenix suggested. "He could easily have used falsified evidence."

Maya nodded. "Yeah, it makes more sense that way. And what more did you find?" She asked.

Phoenix lifted the second file. "This file states that von Karma didn't adopt Edgeworth's sister. And that sister's name was Naomi."

"What?" Maya cried out and rose from her chair. "But why didn't he adopt her too?"

Phoenix continued his explanation. "Further, it says the reason was that Naomi used to beat her little brother, and von Karma even presented a statement to the court. Apparently, she was put in a home for difficult children. And this…" Phoenix lifted the last file. "…is about a trial that was held some years later, where Naomi Edgeworth fought for the right to take care of her brother. It says here that von Karma was involved here too, and Naomi's request was denied when he presented Edgeworth's statement from the earlier case."

"But… that's crazy!" Maya cried out.

Phoenix shrugged his shoulders. "That depends on what is true and what isn't." He laid the files neatly on top of each other again.

Maya slumped down on her chair again. "And what are you planning to do now, Nick?" She asked.

"Show these to Edgeworth." Phoenix replied and laid one hand on the case files. "He's got to say something about _this_."

To be continued…


	7. Revelations

_This is the second 'optimal' chapter. It's a bit longer than the previous one, and I really enjoyed writing it. It's going to feel strange when I finish chapter eight because that will be the last chapter. The thought makes me feel both sad and happy at the same time. But that's enough talk for now. Enjoy chapter seven!_

_DISCLAIMER: AngelofDarkJugdement does not own Phoenix Wright/Gyakuten Saiban_

Chapter 7 – Revelations 

Maya and Phoenix had taken a cab to Miles Edgeworth's house. They dropped by the prosecutors' office before that, but had turned out that Miles had a day off. Phoenix walked up to the door of Edgeworth's house, stretched out his hand and rang the doorbell. Soon after, Phoenix could hear steps and the door was opened.

"Yes?" Miles Edgeworth stood in the doorframe. By the look on his face, he didn't seem too happy about having visitors. "What are you delivering this time, Wright?" The prosecutor scoffed.

"Nothing." Phoenix replied earnestly. He glanced over at Maya, who tilted her head to the side. It appeared like she was trying to look into the house.

"Where's your dog, Mr Edgeworth?" She asked all of a sudden and looked at Miles.

Miles grimaced. "Inside. He's unwell. But I don't think that's why you came. Right?"

Phoenix shook his head. "It isn't. In fact, I have something that I would like to show you."

"If it is about a trial, my answer is no." Miles replied. He stepped inside and readied to close the door behind him.

"It's not!" Phoenix burst out, raising his voice a little more than intended. He swallowed and held up the case file. "It's about this."

Miles' eyes narrowed. "So you are still messing around with old case files, Wright."

At that remark, Phoenix almost wanted to yell; 'And if I hadn't you'd been in jail or worse now!' But he didn't. Either way, it wouldn't do him any more good than not saying anything.

"It's important." Phoenix tried to bargain.

"Yeah" Maya joined in. "Really important!"

Miles let out a sigh and his eyes reverted to normal. "I guess I'll have to give in if it is _that_ important."

Maya smiled happily. "You did the right thing, Mr Edgeworth!"

Miles lead them into his living room, which, Maya couldn't help but notice, was a lot bigger than Phoenix's. A basket stood beside the fireplace in the middle of the room, and a sleepy-looking dog lay in it. It growled weakly when Phoenix and Maya entered.

Maya's expression changed into one of pity when she noticed the dog. "What happened to him?" The girl thought for a moment, furrowed her brow and looked at Edgeworth. "You _do_ treat him well, don't you, Mr Edgeworth?" Maya eyed Miles suspiciously.

"Of course I do." Miles snapped. Maya seemed to have hit a sore spot there… Miles crossed his arms and looked away from the girl.

"Umm, Edgeworth?" Phoenix called and one of the case files in the air to get Miles' attention.

Miles didn't say anything, but he gestured for Phoenix to sit down by a table. It was made of polished dark brown wood. Phoenix guessed that Miles had spent quite a lot of money on this one. He sat down as well, and Phoenix opened the case file.

"So?" Miles said impatiently.

"Here, see for yourself." Phoenix replied and pushed the case file over to Miles' side of the table.

It was silent in the room while the prosecutor read. Phoenix glanced over to Maya. She was sitting on a couch near Pess's basket. Phoenix turned his head back again to see how Miles was doing. Miles' eyes were narrow, and his lips were pressed together.

"Where did you get this… nonsense?" Miles sneered and pushed the case file back to Phoenix.

"What do you mean, nonsense?" Phoenix said. He raised his voice. "It's an official legal document! One could call it evidence… which you're so fond of, Edgeworth."

"I don't have a sister." Miles said earnestly. "Say whatever you want. It still changes nothing."

Phoenix slammed another case file in front of Miles. "She even tried to gain the right to care for you!" He burst out. "Look!"

Miles' expression froze. "I… I don't know what to think anymore." He murmured. "I have a faint memory of a girl who came to see me on weekends. But… it makes no sense. There's no way she could be my sister."

Maya came over to the two lawyers. "How are thing going Nick?" She beamed. The girl fell silent when she saw the two men's expressions.

Xxx

A quarter later, Phoenix, Maya and Miles were in a cab on the way to the hospital.

Phoenix paid for the tour (he always seemed to be the one who did that…). The cab arrived after a couple of minutes, and the three people entered the hospital. Phoenix started walking in the wrong direction again, what resulted in Maya mocking him the whole way to Naomi's room.

When they reached the room, Maya knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a woman's voice said.

Phoenix opened the door, and he walked in with Maya. Maya rushed over to Naomi and handed her the get-well card she and Phoenix had bought yesterday.

"Here. It's from me and Nick." She explained.

"Thank you.." Naomi replied and smiled weakly when she opened the card and it began to play a tune. She closed the card again shortly after and laid it on the table beside her bed. "Nice of you to visit me, Mr…" Naomi furrowed her brow as she thought for a moment. "Wright, wasn't it?"

Phoenix nodded. Finally a person who actually managed to remember his name… Naomi directed her gaze at Miles.

"I'm Miles Edgeworth." Miles said. "How are you doing, Ms?"

Naomi let out a sigh. "I'll have to stay here for some time… It could have been worse, but then again I've seen better days as well."

Maya tugged at Phoenix's arm.

"I'm going for a walk with Sue." She said. "But of course only if it's okay with you, Ms Edgeworth." The girl added quickly after receiving a look from Phoenix.

"No problem." Naomi replied. "And if something happens I can always sue you afterwards."

Maya stiffened at first, unsure if Naomi meant it earnestly.

"I was joking." Naomi sighed. Maya's expression lightened and she went outside together with Sue. Sue looked happy as she left the room together with Maya. By getting outside she got an opportunity to distance herself a bit more from the whole thing.

Miles still stood on the same spot where he'd been since he entered the room, silent.

"Do you have any special reason for coming?" Naomi asked. The question was directed at Miles.

But before Miles got the time to reply, Phoenix spoke. "Ms Edgeworth, there's something that I have to show you." He lifted up the case files and placed them on the table beside Naomi's bed.

"Oh?" Naomi seemed surprised. She flipped through the first case file. A bitter expression hushed over the woman's face. She then grabbed the second file and flipped through that one too, but a tad more forcefully than the first one. "Where did you get these?" She asked. Her facial expression revealed that she was anything but content.

"They're from the records room in the police station here. I… have a friend who lent me the keys." Phoenix explained.

Miles' eyes gleamed dangerously as the mental image of a potential key-lender entered his mind. "Detective Gumshoe, I guess? Wait a moment…" Miles stopped speaking in mid-sentence.

"Mr Edgeworth. Those documents mean…" Naomi began.

"I know." Miles cut her off. "They mean that you're my sister." He seemed kind of detached as the words left his mouth.

Naomi nodded and smiled faintly. "That's correct. And I'm sure Mr Wright here can assure you that these documents aren't fake."

"No need." Miles muttered back.

"It's all right if you don't remember me anymore, Miles." Naomi said, but still, her expression saddened. "You went though a lot after Gregory was killed. Before that, I went to a private school… only got home in the week-ends. So we didn't see each other much." Her lips curled up into a small smile. "But still, I loved my little brother." Naomi turned her head to the side and looked out the window. She secretly wiped away a tear that had begun to form in her left eye. She turned her head back at Miles and Phoenix. "You've changed a lot since then." Naomi said.

Miles didn't say anything in return, knowing how true that last statement was. It felt strange to hear that woman, Naomi, use his first name and speak so fondly of him.

"Back before, I remembered how you always wanted to be a defense attorney. Protect the innocent, as you put it." Naomi smiled a little. "When I got home, you always told about the trials you had been to with father."

"And now I'm the high prosecutor." Miles smiled wryly.

"Not everything in life goes like planned…" Naomi replied and lifted her gaze up to the ceiling.

At this moment, Phoenix interrupted. "But, Ms Edgeworth, what did actually happen to you?"

Naomi's stared at Phoenix like he'd jus hit her with a rock. Her face wore an expression of blankness for a couple of seconds before she realized what Phoenix actually meant. "You mean the 'accident'? I was pushed down the stairs in the prosecutors' office." She said matter-of-factly.

Phoenix seemed shocked. "But why didn't you tell anybody?"

"Mr Wright, when I first was brought into the hospital I was _unconscious_." Naomi scoffed. "And by the way, what good would telling hospital personnel do me?"

Phoenix sighed at Naomi's snappy remark. He looked over at Miles who looked in another direction. It was hard to tell if the prosecutor was embarrassed by Naomi's comment or if he was just taking a better look at the room.

"And you're sure you actually were pushed?" Phoenix asked. "I mean, you could have, uh… stumbled or something?" He scratched his head.

"Absolutely sure." Naomi said in a determined tone of voice. "And if you don't believe me, there also are a couple of threatening e-mails on my laptop. It's still in my office."

Phoenix turned his head toward Miles and whispered; "Edgeworth, I've begun to wonder if she's just making all of this stuff up. What do you think?"

Miles shook his head. "Why? It doesn't make sense. And if… if she really is my sister she has been through a lot just for my sake."

Phoenix seemed surprised. "I didn't think you cared about anybody."

"Wright, not everybody show their feeling equally… openly." Miles grumbled.

"So, Mr Wright?" It was Naomi.

Both men shifted their attention back to her.

"If you're in doubt of the truth of my story, feel free to check my laptop." Naomi said. "But you have to bring it here because you'll need some passwords."

Phoenix shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I could go and get it…" At least that might help him determine if there was anything to Naomi's story. Phoenix turned, but when he was about to open the door, Naomi said; "And while you're there, please look for my briefcase. It contains important documents, and I must have dropped it when I fell down the stairs. Maybe one the security guards knows something about it."

"All right." Phoenix nodded. "Edgeworth, do you want to stay here or are you coming with me?" Phoenix asked.

"I think I'll stay." Edgeworth replied.

"Ok." Phoenix exited the room and locked the door behind him.

Xxx

It was Phoenix's first time to the prosecutor's office. He entered the building, and followed the way Naomi had described in detail for him. The hallways were mostly empty, and Phoenix only encountered a few of them. Those who saw his defense attorney's badge gave him a strange look, but then they just walked on. Slightly nervous, Phoenix entered Naomi's office. It was a weir feeling –like he didn't belong there. And after all, that was the case. The office was tidy, with the files sorted in a shelf on the left side of the wall. Naomi's laptop lay on the newly polished desk in the middle of the room. Phoenix picked it up. He wondered silently why he hadn't gone to see one of the security guards first, because they might ask him questions now, but he still took the computer and tucked it under his arm.

When Phoenix asked one of the guards about Naomi's briefcase, he could only shook his head. Apparently, nobody had reported the finding of anything like that. Phoenix nodded, said thanks and left before the security guard got the time to ask whose laptop Phoenix was carrying.

Xxx

"That was fast!" Naomi remarked when Phoenix entered her hospital room.

Miles, who apparently had been sitting at Naomi's bedside, got up quickly. Just after Phoenix, Maya and Sue came in too.

Naomi smiled at her daughter. "How was the trip, Sue?" She asked.

Sue smiled back. "Good! Maya is really nice!"

Maya tried to hide her embarrassment when Sue said the part about her being nice, but with little success. It was not like anybody did mind, though.

"All right." Phoenix said and placed the laptop at the table beside Naomi's bed.

Naomi nodded. "Sue, isn't Kitty and her Friends starting now?" She called over to her daughter. A little smile appeared on her face when Sue turned on the TV, and she nodded her head in approval. Then she turned back again and whispered to Phoenix and Miles. "I just don't want to scare her." She explained.

"Sure." Phoenix replied. "I'll try and keep my voice down when we talk."

"Thank you." Naomi said. "I'll turn on my laptop now so you can see the e-mails." She entered a couple of passwords, Phoenix guessed she had one for the log on and one for protecting her e-mails. "Here." Naomi said and handed the computer over to Phoenix. An e-mail with the subject: STOP IT OR DIE was the first one of a couple messages with similar titles.

"Whoa!" Phoenix burst out when he saw the headline. "Pretty strong stuff…" He murmured, and clicked his way down the list. All of the e-mails said something along the lines of 'stop investigating or you're going to be dead before you know it'. The only difference was that they got more and more threatening the closer to the recent date they were.

Naomi lifted her head and looked over to Sue. She was still preoccupied with watching TV together with Maya. Naomi looked back at Phoenix and whispered; "Please lower your voice, Mr Wright. Sue doesn't know yet, and I don't want her to either."

Phoenix did as Naomi said, and whispered back. "Do you know why you're getting these e-mails, Ms Edgeworth?" He asked and looked sharply at the woman.

"I haven't been doing anything illegal, if that's what you think." She replied with a snappy undertone to her voice. "Actually, it's more like the contrary."

"Wright, really." Edgeworth said and shook his head. "You are still such an amateur."

Phoenix overheard Edgeworth's comment. He handed the laptop to Naomi, who turned it off and placed it at the small table beside her bed.

"Please explain." Phoenix said.

Naomi looked worriedly over at Sue. The girl was still watching TV, but she'd been doing it for a while now, so Kitty and her Friends had to be over soon.

"Sue? How about going for another walk with Maya?" Naomi called out.

Sue nodded and clapped her hands together. "Yes, mommy." She looked over to Maya. "Please?"

Maya smiled. "Of course. Let's go Sue. If you want, I could show you a…"

The two girls went out of the room. Naomi adjusted her pillow and began to talk when she was sure that Sue and Maya were well out of hearing range.

"The whole thing began fifteen years ago, on the day Gregory Edgeworth was murdered." She said. "Or rather, the day after, when Manfred von Karma stated to the court that he wanted to adopt Miles. There were also some relatives on mother's side who protested and claimed the right to take care of me and Miles. But somehow, Karma managed to convince the court that they weren't our relatives at all and he got permission to adopt Miles." Naomi paused for a moment and sighed. "Of course, the question about why he didn't want to take me came up. There is one moment that I remember especially strongly, and that was when the judge slammed his gavel and protested when von Karma told that he only would take Miles. But the next moment, von Karma did something that I'll never forgive him."

"He told the court that you weren't Miles' real sister?" Phoenix guessed.

Miles shook his head. "That wouldn't be like him at all. He wouldn't take the risk. After all, the court might decide that even if that was the case, he should adopt both kids."

"Oh…" Phoenix murmured.

"Correct, Miles." Naomi said. "That's why he presented the court a statement which said that I had been hurting you. I couldn't believe it."

"Who made that statement?" Miles said. There was an angry undertone to his voice.

"Von Karma said that… it was your statement, Miles." Naomi said and looked at Miles.

"What?" Miles replied. He shook his head in disbelief. "I never…"

Naomi nodded. "I know. Because I'm convinced that statement was falsified evidence. He claimed that you were still too shaken to testify about it in court."

"I get it." Phoenix said. "But how does that explain the e-mails? Von Karma is in jail now."

Naomi sighed. "I never said it was Mr. Perfect-prosecutor who sent them, did I?" She sent Phoenix a challenging look. The defense attorney shook his head quickly, and Naomi averted her gaze. "I'll take the rest quickly. After the trial, I was sent to a home for difficult children." Phoenix opened his mouth, but Naomi raised her hand to signal that he should keep silent. "Somehow, I still managed to get into law school. When I had finished my studies, I challenged von Karma in court, for the right to take care of Miles. But I lost to him. I had to give up, so I lived my own life, got married and got Sue."

"You have a husband?" Phoenix seemed surprised.

"Had." Naomi corrected. "We're divorced. But that's a bit off from the original topic of our conversation, isn't it?"

Phoenix had to admit that Naomi was right.

"However, I guess you'd like to know about my research too. Some months ago, I was prosecuting in a case where the defendant was running a car-renting service. He was suspected to be involved in illegal activities. I managed to prove that he was involved by presenting his firm's economic balance to the court. That gave me the idea to see if I could find the balance of the home where I was put."

"Did you get it?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes. It showed the names of the people who paid for having their difficult kids there, but for one of them, there was only the number of his credit card. 0000001#, which I managed to identify as Manfred von Karma's." Naomi explained. "In my case the state would normally be the ones to pay."

Phoenix was impressed. "You could've become an agent or something." He said.

Naomi smiled. "I prefer just being a prosecutor, thank you. As a matter of fact, the balance was in my briefcase when I was pushed. It was just a copy, but still… I'm afraid that the owner might be on his way to destroy it as we speak. Possibly along with the original one as well."

"But… isn't it kind of illegal to destroy them? I mean, isn't there supposed to be a balance stored somewhere for all firms?" Phoenix said.

"Not if it's closed down." Miles replied. "I believe that they eliminate the records after ten years."

"But if Ms Edgeworth was able to obtain the balance… they can't have closed down ten years ago." Phoenix said. He clenched his fist. "Give me the address to that home and I'll find the owner."

Just then, Maya and Sue entered.

"Who are you going to find, Nick?" Maya asked.

Phoenix took the piece of paper Naomi offered him and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll explain on the way." He said.

"There's just one little detail; how are you going to get there?" Miles asked.

"Uh… by cab." Phoenix answered. Maya nodded.

They were both surprised when Miles said; "I'll drive you."

"I'd advise you to wait until tomorrow. It's a four-hour long drive one way." Naomi said weakly.

"Thank you for the advice, Ms Edgeworth." Phoenix said. "We'll tell you when we get him!" The defense attorney turned and exited the room. He was followed by Maya.

"What an enthusiasm." Miles remarked. Naomi smiled faintly. Then, the prosecutor left too, leaving Naomi and Sue to themselves.

The little girl who had kept quiet until now, ran over to her mother and hugged her. Naomi smiled and hugged her daughter back again. No matter what happened, they would always have each other…


	8. Finale

_A last! This is the last chapter of Turnabout Star. I won't say any more. Just read, enjoy._

_DISCLAIMER: The Phoenix Wright/Gyakuten Saiban series do not belong to AngelofDarkJugdement._

**Chapter 8 – Finale**

-And you've got the map and the description? Phoenix asked for one last time.

-Yup. Maya Fey grinned and rubbed her hands against each other. -And when we find that owner guy we're going to take his papers so Ms Edgeworth can sue him for all he's worth! She smiled slyly.

'I doubt it's that easy', Phoenix thought for himself. If this guy wasn't afraid of using murder as a last resort, like he had demonstrated by pushing Naomi, was there anything that he _not_ might try in order to stop them from getting those papers?

-Are you ready soon? An irritated man's voice growled from the front seat of the red sports car parked next to Phoenix and Maya. Miles Edgeworth sent the two of them an annoyed glance.

Phoenix hurried to take a seat in the back of the car, worried that Miles might just drive away if he didn't. Maya attempted to take the seat beside Miles, but the glare she received from the prosecutor convinced her to do otherwise. After the first ten minutes, Maya pulled out her gameboy and started to play "Steel Samurai Adventure". It didn't bother Phoenix much the first half hour, but after that, the tunes, noises and beeps emitting from the machine became a growing nuisance. Phoenix sighed in relief when the batteries went out at last, but after five minutes of Maya's whining he changed his mind and lent Maya the set of batteries he originally had intended to use for his alarm clock at home.

They drove a long time on the main road before they reached the old road that lead to the town where the children's home was located. The road was dusty and full of holes, and that made the car shake a lot. What in turn resulted in Maya losing an important fight against the evil magistrate. The spirit medium turned off the power and muttered curses until the car finally came to a stop outside a big, grey house.

The house appeared to be quite old, and there were several spots where the grey paint was falling off in huge flakes. Phoenix looked up at the windows, which apparently hadn't been washed for years, and tried to see if anything moved up there. But the only thing Phoenix could see were old, brown curtains and the reflection of the grey sky outside.

-Seems like a nice place, Miles remarked. By his expression and tone of voice it was clear that he was ironic. The prosecutor stood with his hands in his sides, looking at the building. He smiled wryly.

–Naomi must really have _enjoyed _her stay here.

-Edgeworth, don't get all emo now, Phoenix said. –It's not like it's your fault that Naomi had to stay there.

-Silence, Wright! Miles snapped, clearly not getting the joke. He continued to stare at the grey house.

Phoenix began to walk toward the door together with Maya. As they came closer to the house, he spotted a doorbell, which judging by its appearance, had to be at about the house's age. Maya looked at Phoenix. He nodded, and Maya rang the doorbell. They waited in silence, but nothing happened. There were no sounds indicating that anyone was inside either.

-Wright! Miles called out. –Get over here, quick!

Phoenix rushed over to Miles, followed by Maya. He arrived just in time to see a shadow disappearing behind the brown curtains.

Xxx

Hospital, room 214

Naomi was alone today. She had managed to convince Sue into going to school today. The woman turned her head to look out the window. Grey clouds. She let out a heavy sigh. Naomi turned her head back. She couldn't help but wonder how Miles and Phoenix were doing. A sound told Naomi that a car just had arrived at the hospital, but she didn't turn her head to the window to check. All she could do at the moment was to wait. Her eyes wandered over to the clock. 2:27 pm. Miles and the others should have arrived at the home by now. A vision of a big, grey house entered her mind. Memories.. flowing back. Naomi shook her head like she was trying to shake of something unpleasant. In a sort of way, she was. Her gaze wandered to the clock again. She really hoped that Phoenix and Miles would manage to get those documents.. if they did, she would at least be able to link the home's owner to the falsified documents and most likely accepting bribes as well. If she was lucky, she might even be able to charge him with attempted murder. Her lips turned into a evil, little smile. Oh yes, she would get him in jail. For twenty-five years at least. Revenge would be sweet, sweet she told herself.

Naomi's trail of though was interrupted when a nurse entered and asked Naomi if she felt all right, and if she would like some lunch. She answered both questions with yes, and the nurse left.

Naomi tried to remember where she had left off, but she didn't quite manage to. It was something with punishment… she smiled when she remembered. Yes, revenge. What an act of human foolishness revenge was, yet it brought such a good, although seldom lasting, sort of joy.

Xxx

Outside old children's home

Phoenix, Miles and Maya all stood unmoving, still looking at the window where they had spotted the shadow. Maya was the one who spoke first.

-We should go inside and try to catch him, she suggested. -Before he escapes.

Miles shook his head. –And if he has a gun? At least one of us would end up dead.

-And if he hasn't? Maya blurted out. –And he escapes due to your 'clever suggestions'? Phoenix rarely saw Maya this worked up. –If we don't get him now he'll destroy that document for sure, and we'll never be able to get him on anything!

Miles furrowed his brow as he reconsidered the options in this situation.

-If you want to go inside so badly… he finally said. –Do it. Just go ahead and do it.

Maya smiled. –I knew you would understand, Mr Edgeworth. Let's go Nick!

Normally, Phoenix would have protested, but this time he didn't. He simply followed Maya to the door. It was open.

-Seems like we surprised him, Maya whispered. She snuck into the floor together with Phoenix. Miles had also begun to approach the house slowly.

-I've got a plan, Phoenix whispered after Miles had come inside too. –We split up. Maya, you can keep watch outside, I think it's the safest for you. I go upstairs and Miles searches this area.

Maya nodded. –Understood!

-All right, Miles replied. –But don't blame me if anything happens, Wright. I was against this from the very beginning.

And so, Phoenix began to walk up the old stairs, careful not to make too much noise. It was harder than it might sound, though, because the stairs creaked at almost every step he took. When he finally reached the top of the stairs, Phoenix began to sneak around in the rooms. Nobody was in the first one. Phoenix advanced to the next one, the one with the window they had spotted the shadow in. However, there was not a soul in the room. He moved into the next room, and the next after that. Empty. No sign of any living being. The furniture was old and dusty, and the floorboards were dark brown. Even thought it was midday, the house felt much darker that most normal ones. Phoenix began to feel anxious. He walked faster, beginning to care less about making any sounds. Then, he reached the stairs again. The shadow must have slipped past him.

Phoenix trampled down the stairs, ignorant of all the noise he was making. He ran into the first room downstairs, where he found Miles knocked unconscious. He muttered a curse and ran outside to look after Maya. She still stood at the back door.

-Maya! He panted. –Have you seen anything?

The girl shook her head. –I haven't. By the way, where is Mr Edgeworth?

-Inside. Keeping watch over the house, Phoenix lied. He didn't want to upset Maya. By the look of her face, Maya as still quite calm. Good.

–Maya, listen, I walk around the left side of the house, and I want you to go around the right. Shout if you see anything, all right?

Maya nodded. –All right, Nick. You can count on me. She started walking.

Phoenix went into the opposite direction. He slowly snuck around the corner, trying not to make too much noise. If he wanted to get that guy, he had to find him quick, before he took off. Phoenix walked beside the gravel path that lead around this side of the house, so the home's owner wouldn't be able to hear him coming.

All of a sudden, he heard a muffled cry that had to come from the other side of the house. Phoenix ran all he could, ignorant of the fact that he now was running on the gravel. He ran around a corner, passed the front door, went around another corner, and then he saw him.

The man. Phoenix guessed that he had to be in his late forties. His hair was black and short but a few streaks of silver had begun to appear in it. He wore a thick, green sweater and blue jeans. One of his hands held around Maya's neck, while he held the other in front of her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

-Don't come any closer, he threatened. –Or the girl dies.

Phoenix froze.

-If you come any closer, I'll kill her, the man repeated to make sure the he had gotten his point across. –I know what you want. You want some papers, don't you?

-Yes.. Phoenix murmured. –But what's that got to do with Maya?

-I see.. so that's the name of this lovely lady, he chuckled. –It's got everything to do with her, he said and his lips turned into a little smile. –Because you have the choice… either you're letting me go, but you won't get the documents. Or.. he continued. –Miss Maya here dies, and you _might_ be able to get the documents.

Phoenix tried to reason. –Listen, if you let Maya go and turn over the documents, there is a chance that your time in jail will be shorter that in you don't. And if you kill Maya, or try to do it, you might get to spend the rest of your lifetime in jail or worse.

The man shook his head. –Listen, who's the one having a hostage here? I don't see the point in you threatening me. Seriously, he smiled again. –If you let me go now, I'll let your friend go too.

Phoenix had made up his mind by now. Suddenly, he dashed in the direction of Maya and the man. The man's first reaction was shock, but when he realized what Phoenix was trying to do, he tightened his grip around Maya's neck. Phoenix ran up to the man, and tried to remove his hands from Maya's neck.

The girl gasped desperately for air, but the man was holding around her neck.. so tight. She felt like she was going to faint any minute. Maya collapsed and the man let go of her neck and headed for a car parked by the house. Phoenix figured that it had to be the man's, but he was too late. The man started the car and drove off. Realizing that there was nothing more he could do, Phoenix went over to Maya to see how she was doing. She slowly opened her eyes when Phoenix approached.

-Nick, she asked weakly. –Did you get him?

Phoenix shook his head. Edgeworth came out of the house, he seemed to be in his normal mood.

-Let's go back then, shall we? He said. Phoenix figured that the prosecutor most likely had regained consciousness and then seen everything through the window. He nodded apathetically.

Xxx

On the way home, Edgeworth suddenly stopped the car at the roadside. Phoenix saw what the reason was, a couple of police cars were parked along the road. Maybe a traffic control. But to Phoenix's surprise Miles went out of the car despite that nobody had asked him too. Maya went out too, and Phoenix went after them. Then he spotted a detective whom he only knew all too well.

-Detective Gumshoe! Phoenix burst out in surprise.

-Yup, it's me pal, Gumshoe smiled. –And we even got that criminal you were chasing. He pointed to his right, where a couple of police officers were guarding the man who almost had killed Maya.

Phoenix didn't understand a thing. –B-but how? How did you know? The confused defense attorney asked.

Gumshoe held up his cell phone. –Mr Edgeworth called me and told me to come. He said that a criminal was coming this way –and just look how right he was!

'Yeah,' Phoenix thought to himself. 'And so he takes all the honour.'

Miles, Phoenix and Maya went back into the car and drove back to the hospital. This time, Phoenix finally remembered which way to take, but he went into the wrong elevator. Then, Maya told Edgeworth all about those other times, and actually, a faint smile hushed over the prosecutor's face. Phoenix was relieved when they reached Naomi's room, because it meant that Maya would soon get other things to think about and then she'd stop making fun of him.

Naomi eyed Phoenix and the others as they entered the room, curious to hear about the result of their journey to the old children's home.

-Welcome back, Naomi said. She seemed eager, yet anxious to hear how it had gone.

-We got him, Phoenix said. –And the documents. He handed Naomi s couple of old papers. Gumshoe had taken them off the man's hands when the police arrested him.

Naomi looked though the papers. –Good job, she commented. –You even got the original ones!

-Actually, Maya said. –You have to thank your brother. He was the one who called the police.

'And who was the one who wanted to give up first? Him!' Phoenix felt tempted to blurt out, but he held back.

-Thank you so much, Miles, Naomi smiled. –I hope you are not uncomfortable with me using your first name? She asked.

-Not at all, Miles replied, although the expression on his face told that it was more like the opposite.

-Would you and your assistant please leave me and my brother by ourselves now? Naomi asked. –We need some time to discuss our strategy for the trial.

Phoenix nodded and gave Maya a sign to follow him. She nodded, and they left, leaving Naomi and her brother behind, intensely discussing the upcoming trial. Phoenix closed the door silently, a smile on his face.

_This was the last chapter of Turnabout Star. I still haven't revealed everything about Naomi and her past, but she might appear again in later stories. For now, I'm planning a fanfic starring another Phoenix Wright fancharacter of mine. But I won't tell any more about that now. Anyway, I would like to thank all of you who have read this story until the very end. Please comment or review,_


End file.
